


Tales From A Starlight Dream

by Pinx_B



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), 少女☆歌劇 レヴュー・スタァライト | Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight (Anime)
Genre: F/F, One Shot Collection, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 31,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: An anthology of ideas to curtail the meanderings of the imagination..
Relationships: Akikaze Rui/Tanaka Yuyuko, Daiba Nana/Saijou Claudine, Hanayagi Kaoruko/Ebisu Tsukasa, Hanayagi Kaoruko/Saijou Claudine, Hanayagi Kaoruko/Tomoe Tamao, Hanayagi Kaoruko/Tsuyuzaki Mahiru, Hanayagi Kaoruko/Yamabuki Saaya, Hanazono Tae/Hikawa Sayo, Hanazono Tae/Yamabuki Saaya, Hikawa Sayo/Ichigaya Arisa, Hikawa Sayo/Imai Lisa, Hikawa Sayo/Matsubara Kanon, Hikawa Sayo/Okusawa Misaki, Hikawa Sayo/Yamabuki Saaya, Ichigaya Arisa/Imai Lisa, Ichigaya Arisa/Okusawa Misaki, Ichigaya Arisa/Shirasagi Chisato, Ichigaya Arisa/Tomoe Tamao, Ichigaya Arisa/Yamabuki Saaya, Imai Lisa/Yamabuki Saaya, Isurugi Futaba/Saijou Claudine, Kocho Shizuha/Tsuruhime Yachiyo, Saijou Claudine/Hikawa Sayo, Saijou Claudine/Tendou Maya, Shirasagi Chisato/Toyama Kasumi, Shirokane Rinko/Udagawa Tomoe, Tanaka Yuyuko/Tomoe Tamao, Tanaka Yuyuko/Yumeoji Fumi, Tomoe Tamao/Yumeoji Fumi, Yumeoji Fumi/Minato Yukina
Comments: 50
Kudos: 143





	1. [G] Kaoruko & Claudine - Burgeoning Fate

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping to curb a few errant thoughts for fics by doing this, some ideas are better left cursory I think :) 
> 
> Rating, tags and summaries will be included in each chapter.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the midst of familiarising themselves with their new environment, Kaoruko and Claudine find each other..
> 
> Tags: Fluff

* * *

  
Claudine notices her hiding behind the redhead whom had introduced herself as Isurugi Futaba.

Her grip on the girl's shoulders was somewhat sharp and Claudine wondered if Futaba felt it and why the girl behind her was almost recoiling further. 

If that was remotely possible at this point since she appeared to be crouching behind her. 

Only half of her face can be viewed and Claudine is eager to see her fully as that furtive appearance was enough to rouse her attention. 

When it comes to introducing herself, she finally manages to disembark from Futaba's back and stands up, albeit tentatively. 

She was taller than Claudine had expected which brings a grin to the blonde's face but that grin disappears when she speaks. 

"Hanayagi Kaoruko".

Claudine's features morph into curious surprise at the melodious lilt that Kaoruko's voice carries and she moves closer, wanting to hear more, see more. 

She sounds as beautiful as she looks and Claudine's finds herself becoming smitten. 

"Nice to meet you, Hanayagi-san" Claudine greets and the girl flinches, brown eyes gazing at her but not quite trying to, _"Cute"_ she thinks to herself.

"Don't mind Kaoruko" Futaba laughs, "She's a little shy with new people".

Kaoruko frowns and clutches Futaba's arm in refusal, "Futaba-han..".

She has barely spoken a sentence and yet, Claudine feels enthralled by her, a sensation that was just as potent as the competitive spark she feels with Maya. She isn't sure why that is yet but there was something about this girl that Claudine finds intriguing, like she wants to delve into her presence. 

Kaoruko captivates her and she wonders, _speculates_ what the relationship is between Futaba and Kaoruko considering how antipodal they were from each other. 

"Well, I'm sure we'll get along just fine" Claudine smirks and folds her arms across her chest, boasting her confidence but inside, she feels off-kilter considering what Kaoruko was doing to her with that hesitant look, "We're stage girls, after all".

"Stage girls" Kaoruko repeats, eyeing Claudine up precariously, trying to figure out why the blonde seems fixated on her, "I guess so, Saijou-han".

Claudine stills, marvelling at how _good_ her name sounds in Kaoruko's accent.

 _"Definitely Kyoto"_. 

She wonders what her first name would sound like too, falling elegantly from the tip of Kaoruko's tongue. 

Claudine shakes those thoughts off and offers Kaoruko another smile, "I'm looking forward to working with you both" she says and walks off after a nod.

It takes a monumental amount of restraint to not look back, to not catch another glimpse of Kaoruko. She only managed to do so knowing that she would see her again and _then_ , she would see if there was more than meets the eye of the demure girl.

Speaking of which, Claudine could feel those reserved brown eyes follow her out of the room and she can't help but chuckle, pleased that Kaoruko must have felt the same. 

_"Seisho..what an interesting place"_. 

Kaoruko watches on with mild wonderment at how someone can be so comfortable with a person they had just met. She figured that Karen was a breed of her own but no, there was something _different_ about Claudine. 

She hasn't met anyone like her before, she hasn't met anyone like her classmates before to be fair.

As anxious as she feels about attending Seisho, meeting Claudine seems to dull that apprehension, just enough to settle her mind.

Just enough to let her stare tail the girl out of the classroom with all the panache of a person who knew where she wanted to go, what she wanted.

Kaoruko wanted that too.

"Hey, Kaoruko, you okay? You're way too quiet" Futaba nudges the girl who snaps out of her staring, "This is the first day you know, we gotta talk to others".

Kaoruko huffs, back to her usual tumid personality around her childhood friend, "I know that, I was just thinking about..".

She drawls off, _what_ was she thinking about? 

Seisho? What to eat for lunch? Saijou Claudine. 

"About?".

With her eyes drifting back to the door that Claudine left from, Kaoruko tugs at her sleeve in a tick that displayed her nervousness, "It doesn't matter. Anyway, let's go, Futaba-han, I'm hungry!".

The redhead grins and shrugs her shoulders, "Yeah, I think you're gonna be fine here" she teases.

For some reason unknown to her, Kaoruko thought so too as she catches a glimpse of blonde walking by their room.

She smirks, "I think so too, Futaba-han". 

Claudine was imbued in a stimulating energy, soigné and splendour that she couldn't wait to delve into, to see what really makes the confident girl become undone.

Perhaps Seisho's standards would be on par with her given the girl she had just met. 


	2. [T] Sayo & Saaya - Disentangle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Sayo exhausting herself over creating new content for an upcoming live, Saaya takes it upon herself to provide some repose.
> 
> Tags: Fluff

* * *

  
As amusing as it was to watch the vein near Sayo's eyebrow twitch erratically, Saaya had to end the girl's visionary war with the paper in front of her before she burned a hole right through to her desk.

"Sayo?".

Saaya's call went unheard which only made the brunette chuckle beneath her breath as Sayo continued to scour through the materials at her disposal.

"Sayo?".

Again, it fell on deaf ears.

Saaya knew that when Sayo became immersed into something, there was rarely a way to disconnect her with it and thinking of lyrics for the joint live between Poppin'Party and Roselia had taken the guitarist's attention solely. There was rarely a middle ground with Sayo when it came to concentration and today she was on the high end of the scale.

Saaya sighed softly and got up from her place on Sayo's bed, her feet padding lightly over the ground before she placed a hand on Sayo's shoulder and swung her legs over to sit on the girl's lap, blocking her from the view of the notebook.

The distraction snapped Sayo out of her daze as the feeling and sight of her girlfriend brought her back into reality, "Saaya? What's going on, are you alright?".

Her hands found themselves on Saaya's thighs, now a habit and the brunette smiled whilst cupping Sayo's face.

"Are _you_?" she chided playfully, "You haven't taken a break in a while. That isn't good for you".

The blue eyes looking into her own with alarm and equanimity halted any arguments as she knew her girlfriend was correct. There was a light thumping at the back of her head and now realised how acute it felt when she winced.

"I apologise, I hadn't realised it had been a while" she sighed and wound her arms around Saaya's waist, "I can't seem to grasp any ideas at the moment for our song and it is frustrating as I'm aware of what we are looking for but I cannot seem to structure it".

"That usually means you need a break, to step back" Saaya stated and ran her hand through the teal locks, letting them fall between her fingers, "Come on, let's head out to the living room for a bit. Maybe a change of scenery might do some good".

"I'm afraid I'll lose any progress I've made up until now if I stop. Just 10 more minutes and then I will take a break".

"Sayo".

The guitarist had become accustomed to Saaya's no nonsense tone, the more gentle version and it indicated that she had wildly disproved of the idea.

Feeling inclined to listen to whatever Saaya told her to do was still something Sayo was adjusting to but she couldn't help it, Saaya was sagacious beyond her years. Her benignant ways made her more observant to those around her and Sayo couldn't have imagined that she would find someone that could understand her the way Saaya did.

It almost made her want to stop now and have a breather considering the way Saaya was on her lap, in her room with the rest of the house unoccupied.

Her thoughts went the other way and she had to snap out of it but Saaya wouldn't give her a chance to do that as her hands moved to the side of Sayo's neck, coaxing her to tilt her head further up.

It was extraordinary how blue Saaya's eyes were, so florid, the shape alluring.

Sayo's resolve was breaking as her hands nestled on Saaya's hips now when the brunette leaned down near her neck.

Sayo knew she was done for.

Her girlfriend wasn't playing fair anymore and she knew she would take all the stops if it gave Sayo the impetus to pause from perusing through her notes. 

A firm kiss on neck was definitely a way to see to that as she squeezed Saaya's hips tighter when a flurry of kisses covered the expanse of her skin. She felt like she was melting from the inside, each precise connection of lips over her neck igniting a flame within her.

Saaya knew Sayo's weak spot and she was going to utilise it.

A hard open mouthed kiss was placed at Sayo's pulse point and the feel of teeth grazing the flesh resulted in Sayo losing her mind.

The drummer's hands kept her neck still as she breathed whilst moving her lips down and to the column of Sayo's throat, tracing her tongue over the larynx. She felt Sayo gulp and smiled before kissing her there again, feeling the girl finally unwind beneath her mouth. 

Sayo was finally ruminating on the more pleasurable situation as opposed to the lack of ideas. 

If this was the only way for the brunette to get her intractable girl to take a step back, then Saaya would happily spend the next few hours kissing Sayo's neck alone.

The guitarist groaned out, hands crawling up Saaya's back, bunching up her dress when the soft sucking sensation continued its assault on the other side of her throat now. She clamped her legs together which allowed Saaya to move further up on her while her thumbs caressed the sides of her neck.

It was torturous, just plain gameson torture and Sayo happily relented and breathed out Saaya's name, her block long forgotten under the warm feeling of her genial girlfriend that simply wanted to take care of her.

So she let her, giving her everything as she slumped back in her chair, exposing herself more and Saaya grinned into the skin, _"There we go"_.

Sayo's eyes flickered between opening and closing with each kiss over her neck and throat. 

All she could do was truckle to each tactile action her girlfriend was inculcating her in. 

Tongue brushing near the slope of her shoulder. 

Fingers running over her clavicle.

Lips pulling her skin without bruising it.

Teeth merely grazing.

All of the sensations making her mind see stars as Saaya shifted on her, pressing their bodies closer while her other hand worked over the buttons on Sayo's shirt.

It was taking every ounce of self control for Sayo to not grab the drummer, hook her arms beneath her thighs and spread them further to move on her.

She was at her weakest and Saaya knew it, knew she had Sayo in her palm, dribbling like melting wax.

Pulling back slightly, Saaya's bleary eyes took in the glistening skin of Sayo's throat and neck, smiling at her own handy work that she had carried out without actually marking her. 

Because that wasn't her intention right now. 

Saaya just wanted the girl to stop for a few minutes, to restructure her thoughts so that she didn't become overwhelmed.

And Sayo was aware of it when Saaya pulled back and looked at her, lips reddened which matched her cheeks.

She couldn't help but to shake her head as she held the brunette's cheek, bringing her closer to her mouth, "Your methods are incredibly effective".

"I can tell" she smirked as Sayo pressed her lips over her own, "I'm used to dealing with difficult guitarists, remember?".

They shared a chuckle, lips floating over each other's as they simply revelled in the moment and it helped, it aided Sayo's wayward mind, just enough to think clearly. 

Such was the effect Saaya had on her, stopping the world on its axis just to make sure she could feel stationary again.

Sayo could feel herself falling in love and with love, comes inspiration.


	3. [M] Shizuha & Yachiyo - Replica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shizuha can't help but to cater to Yachiyo's heartache, she understood it vividly..
> 
> Tags: Future Fic-POV First Person-Angst-Mild Sexual Content-Drama-Introspection

* * *

  
This could possibly be a mistake.

In fact, I'm sure it is.

But sending Yachiyo away wasn't an option when she turned up at my door earlier on in the evening.

The lingering scent of alcohol was palpable.

It was confirmed even more so when she leaned up, grabbing me by the shoulders to kiss me till her lungs became defunct.

The calefaction of her tongue in my mouth sent a wave down my spine, her smaller body shuddering and the whimpers of _her_ name coming out of her mouth should have been a range of factors to stop, to stop this before it went too far.

Just like it _always_ did. 

But Yachiyo wasn't having any of it, even when I gripped her upper arms and pushed her away and kept her there as we both inhaled in heavily, eyes locking into each other's.

The multitude of emotions were oozing over her, the distress and spite the most discernible. 

I told her she wasn't thinking straight, she was mourning.

I told her doing this with me would only postpone the inevitable of having to move on. 

It wasn't the best thing to say but what else could I have done at that moment, she was hurting, she was _always_ hurting.

All because of _her_.

Yachiyo refuted it, said she was fine and slid her hands up my arms to push up against me again, red rimmed turquoise eyes pleading.

Begging me to make her forget, begging me to make her _not_ feel.

Just begging and my heart felt like it was going to combust.

Resisting Yachiyo was something I had to build up a defence against but it was crumbling. 

The older we became, the more freedom we garnered, the more we became scathed by the women that said they loved us. 

Only to leave us. 

I brushed Tsukasa out of my mind and I imagine Yachiyo had done the same with Fumi because the next time we kissed, it proceeded to cancel out any reservation from either of us. 

I couldn't stop, nor could she, the moment we disembark of the chasing of past lovers. 

And like clockwork, we end up in my bed. 

I surrendered to her, hour after hour, watching her squirm around my finger as she kept taking me in. 

She is flat against my mattress, my hair bunched up in her hands which she tugged as she moans out, legs twitching around my waist and I was in a daze. 

Yachiyo is a goddess, Venus would have been befitting of her. 

I could never truly understand Fumi's hesitance with her.

She is a fool.

I wonder what that makes _me_ for succumbing to Yachiyo like the stars which approach death.

Her pink locks were matted against the pillow as my hand that was bracing myself rested near her head as she thrashed around, trying to remain grounded but I won't let her. 

I won't let her think about _her_ for a second, just like she has asked me to do.

She flexes around my finger, the nub above pulsing as I prepare to bring her over the edge, ready to catch her like I have always done when she runs to me. 

My eyes remain locked on her while her fingers claw at my shoulders when I touch her in a way that make her body tremble, makes her mouth say my name instead of _hers_ and I love it. 

Love being the one she falls back on regardless of how toxic it is for us to deal with our past this way.

She does to me what I do for her, providing a safety net to crash and burn into. 

I'm close to coming too since my legs were mounted on one of her thighs now, rocking over her at the same pace as my fingers were working her over till all that could be heard were her moans, my gasps and the sounds of our bodies coming undone. 

Her back arches up, pushing her thigh up into me further which almost made me topple over but I retain my balance with my hand on the bed. 

I'll be steady for her as she comes down no matter how vacuous I feel.

And _when_ she comes down, I'll lift her up again. 

Her warmth splatters over my hand and she feels like she is about to come again as she clamps down harder so I provide the last sweep of my thumb on her nub, hard yet passionately.

Her arms coil around my back as I lower my face down, my lips pressing over hers, muffling the scream that erupted into my mouth as she climbed the apex of who knew how many orgasms, myself following shortly. 

She didn't stop kissing me, she couldn't, she needed me to breath into her, to make her forget regardless of how laboured her exhales were.

Her hands were shaking on my shoulders, sliding over the perspiration that had formed over my body till she could lock her arms around my lower spine instead.

She needed to grasp onto something solid as I slowly removed myself out and off of her, a trail of deluge flowing and matting on my bed and stomach.

But it didn't matter, _nothing_ did other than Yachiyo laying there, panting as her tear stained face glimmered under the moonlight beaming into my room. 

_Yachiyo_.

The urgency of my tone alerts her, making her rheumy eyes open when she sends me that provocative smile, the one that shows outwardly that she is okay but I know, I know she is still in dire anguish on the inside.

All this sex wouldn't even begin to scratch the surface of undoing the mess which Fumi had left in Yachiyo's mind and it makes me balk, makes my hand rest beneath her thigh to keep her leg up as I settle between them.

This is just it.

We use each other as a distraction, we use our bodies to repair the scars we obtained from ghosts of the past that have long forgotten us.

And I can't help it as much as she can't, something I whisper over her lips as she laughs without mirth, and then cries again.

The obliquity of her demeanour was now predictable, right down to the way she tugs me down onto her and tells me she is fine now. 

This was our routine. 

Because every time she knocks on my door, she knows I'll open it knowing that Fumi never will. 

And I'll let her in, with her knowing that I'll always be thinking of Tsukasa. 


	4. [G] Arisa & Chisato - Winter Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whilst waiting for Chisato, Arisa mulls over the sweeping scenery of the winter season and what it signifies..
> 
> Tags: Fluff

* * *

Arisa abhorred the winter.

If it was possible, she would hibernate throughout it.

Humans were simply not made to endure the frigid winter months that were bathed in darkness.

At one point, she would have loved to go back to such a time, where she was alone. 

At least, that's what she tells herself but the veracious side of her knew better.

The introduction of Poppin'Party and the expansion of her non-existent social circle was something daunting but wanted, needed.

She could sustain the cold months if it meant that she got to see her friends, got to see a certain someone that she had managed to strike up a relationship with.

The thought of Chisato stirred something in Arisa's stomach while she waited for the girl outside of the school gates. The darkening skies around may have felt unnerving but there was enough light pouring through the thicket of clouds to remind her that it was still the late afternoon but not for long. 

The freshness of the snow beneath her shoes was tangible as she stepped over it, moving slightly to keep warm.

She had done the stupid thing and had forgotten her gloves that morning, refusing to tell anyone, keeping her hands in her pockets at all times.

She knew if Chisato had caught her without gloves, the girl would have been upset.

 _Concerned_ , not upset. 

Because Chisato's attention to her had stemmed from before and now it had flourished into something steady, tentative yet heavenly. 

They shared too many similar traits to ignore and they often gravitated towards each other so it may have been inevitable. 

Still, the idea of Chisato being hers was perplexing. 

Chisato _liked_ her, no matter how introverted she was and sometimes, Arisa couldn't believe it.

How a lauded girl like Chisato was evidently interested in her. 

It made her fingers that were feeling numb have a semblance of life in them, more so since _she_ appeared in front of school.

Her pale blonde hair lured Arisa in instantly, as did that radiating smile as she said goodbye to the other students around her.

The moment she caught those pink eyes however, Chisato's attention was solely on her and Arisa felt like she was being pinned to a wall with that gaze. 

She didn't mind, Chisato could pin her down _anywhere_. 

_"Seriously, not now"_ she berated herself as the blonde made her way to her, sauntering through the snow with the grace of a goddess.

It never failed to amaze Arisa as to how regal and refined Chisato was.

When she neared her, Arisa's breath caught in her throat as the girl smiled, "I am so sorry I'm late, Arisa-chan. Some of the documents got mixed up so we had to sift through those".

"O-oh, it's okay, I wasn't waiting for long. Has the mix up been dealt with?".

"Yes it has, thankfully. But, that aside, are you okay?" Chisato asked and gave the girl a once over, noting her hands, "Oh dear". 

"Ah, it's fine, Shirasagi-senpai!".

"Arisa-chan, they are bright pink" Chisato chuckled and brought them up into her own gloved hands, rubbing them to apply some much needed warmth, "You're freezing". 

Arisa's inside were the complete opposite as Chisato being near her was enough to her heat her up, the warm air flowing between them as the iciness around them dissipated. 

Her lips stammered, trying to abrogate it but she didn't want to, she couldn't. 

The bassist's hands in hers, her body close and breath over her fingers were doing wonders. 

Arisa's cheeks became rubescent as she looked away for a second, "Shirasagi-senpai, there's no need. Honestly, I wasn't waiting that long so it's fine".

The other blonde just smiled, blowing one final puff of warm air before lowering their hands again, "This is my fault so it isn't okay. It is cold enough that waiting even for a few moments would be difficul. Here.." she said and took off her gloves and proceeded to slip them onto Arisa's hands, "These should keep you warm till we get home".

"But what about you? Now your hands are going to freeze".

"I've been inside longer than you have so I'll be okay" Chisato insisted as she clutched Arisa's hand in hers, "Besides, I am _plenty_ warm whenever I am with you".

Arisa groaned, bringing her other hand over her eyes as she inclined her head, "That's, you..I..".

Chisato felt her heart melt at the sight of the small smile tugging over Arisa's lips and leaned into her, "You're so cute, Arisa-chan".

"No, _you_ are" the keyboardist mumbled and removed her hand from her eyes to see the other girl's teasing smile.

This was a side to Chisato that she was still adjusting to, the reserved girl that could be so kittenish.

Arisa loved it.

Chisato stepped with the girl as they began their walk home, both side by side, "Only for you. Shall we get going? I need to get you out of this weather".

"Ah, of course. And you".

"Thank you for waiting for me" Chisato smiled, watching the way Arisa's hazel eyes darted away when she was caught staring. 

She could only clear her throat and clutch onto Chisato's hand, "That's okay. I..don't mind waiting for you". 

With a pleasant atmosphere loitering above them, the two girls went on their way, hand in hand as the dark clouds over them were highlighted by the lights of the town and the tell-tale signs of the moon appearing.

As caliginous as it may have been, it looked beautiful.

Chisato was beautiful, Arisa thought while she walked with her, shoulder to shoulder with one destination in mind. 

Out of the cold. 

Yes, there was a time where Arisa would have loved to curl up and hibernate through the winter. 

But those days were long gone now.

Winter was beguiling again.


	5. [T] Claudine and Futaba - Middle Of The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a tiring day of school, practice and being damage control for Kaoruko, Claudine decides to reward Futaba for her hard work..
> 
> Tags: Fluff

* * *

"Kaoruko..go back to your own bed".

Futaba's sleep laced tone reverberated around the tenebrous room as she felt said girl crawl under the covers.

She was expecting the heiress to at least lie down next to her but instead, Kaoruko had opted to straddle her hips which removed the blanket and let all of the cold in much to the redhead's dismay.

Still, she kept her eyes closed till Kaoruko's face lowered down over hers, the air brushing over her lips.

"Should I be concerned as to _why_ Kaoruko being on you like this is the norm, Futaba?".

Futaba's eyes flew open as a hand pressed itself over her mouth to silence the expletive that was about erupt out of her throat, along with her heart given the unexpected individual on top of her.

She registered Claudine's coquettish smile as she placed a finger over her own lips in a shushing motion whilst removing her other hand away from Futaba's mouth.

"Quiet now, wouldn't want to wake her up".

"Kuro-ko!" Futaba managed exclaimed with an aggressive hush, "What are you doing here?".

"I told you to come to my room" she replied, resting one hand on Futaba's stomach and the other going to her chest, "You forgot? How disappointing" she smirked.

"Oh shit. Sorry" the girl managed, "I guess it got late after practice. Kaoruko was being..Well, Kaoruko".

Claudine glanced over to the sleeping figure before returning her gaze to the girl squirming under her. She brought both of her hands up as she was still bent down at the waist to rest over Futaba and quirked her lips up.

Even in the dimly lit room, Claudine was devastatingly beautiful.

"It's fine, you'll just have to make it up to me right here" she replied in a sultry tone.

"She's gonna wake up!". 

Claudine merely chuckled and moved her lips over Futaba's cheek, slowly peppering kisses over the heated skin till she got to the girl's earlobe and curled her tongue around it.

The desired effect left Futaba's breath desperately trying to remain in her lungs as her hands gripped Claudine's hips. It was unfair as to how with one action alone she felt herself succumbing to the girl's advances but this was nothing new.

Claudine was wicked that way. 

Futaba was just as docile since she wanted it too and Claudine's officious determination was doing _things_ to her.

But it was a risk with Kaoruko asleep next to them, though Futaba had a feeling that that was another reason as to _why_ Claudine was bathed in appetency

The blonde rose up, eyes staying on Futaba's while she reached down to the hem of her t-shirt and removed it off of her with one fluid sweep. She deposited it onto the floor next to them while sweeping her hair to the side, inching closer, hands resting on the redhead's stomach. 

For all of Futaba's talents of remaining unaffected by the flirtatious behaviour of the beautiful girls she had befriended, Claudine just _knew_ how to tip her over the edge with a flick of her wrist. 

Her violet eyes ran over the revealed skin, revering every exposed inch, curve and line. 

A muffled "Fuck" past Futaba's lips, her hormones becoming frenetic with every swipe of her gaze ravishing Claudine's body. 

The blonde chuckled lowly, all sensual and evocative, delighted that Futaba was more than enraptured by her as she lifted one of the girl's hands that was bunching up the sheets. 

She leaned forward from the hips this time, remaining planted on Futaba's to feel the heat colliding with her own. 

"Don't worry about Kaoruko" the blonde grinned whilst trailing Futaba's hand over her abdomen, all the way up to her chest and pressed down, "She sleeps like she's dead".


	6. [T] Arisa and Misaki - Terminus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unable to sustain any peace in her tormented mind, Misaki makes one final call..
> 
> Tags: Future Fic-Heavy Angst-Suicide-Triggers

* * *

The wind feels inspiriting as it weaves through her dark locks. 

Her icy eyes take in the city beneath her, the city she had grown up in. 

The one she would evidently die in. 

A grim smile found its way onto Misaki's bruised lips, still bleeding. 

People were cruel regardless of how beatific they appeared. 

Hello, Happy World's message was just the insight of a woman that was oblivious to the horrors of the world, cushioned by wealth and innocence. 

Misaki despised herself for thinking that of Kokoro, for believing it but those years were long gone now. 

She didn't have to masquerade around as a giant pink bear that brought smiles to the world when the girl within it was dying, retreating back to her taciturn ways. 

Misaki knew she had died long ago, residing in a shell that was composed up of a plangent barrier. 

Her eyes closed as she took in a breath and retrieved her phone as her feet teetered over the edge of the building.

She wasn't scared of falling anymore, she had learned how to fly that night when they put on a performance for Poppin'Party. She experienced the thrill of plummeting to the ground, the catharsis of _almost_ feeling death envelop her. 

Misaki would ensure she went all the way this time as she opened her eyes and called a particular number. 

She wanted to hear _her_ voice one last time, a voice of reason. 

"Okusawa-san?". 

Arisa was always awake, even during the witching hour. 

"Hey, sorry to wake you if you were asleep". 

"You didn't". 

"Oh, okay". 

Arisa sounded tired but the tone quickly shifted to a startled one as soon as she heard the way those two words alone sounded from Misaki.

With Saaya asleep next to her, she didn't want to wake the woman up but there was something off about the call. 

"Are you okay?" the blonde asked, "It isn't like you to be awake this late?". 

Misaki chuckled, an empty sound as she looked across the vivid skyline that was glistening. 

At least it seemed tobbe but in fact, it was her own tears obstructing the vision. 

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep so I went out for a walk. Are you okay?". 

The blonde was significantly more alert now, "I'm fine but is it wise to be out at this time? Where are you? I can come and pick you up, Okusawa-san". 

"Don't worry about it" Misaki said, touched by the one person who was always in tune with her, "Listen..". 

"What is it?" Arisa questioned, phone gripped in her palm. 

There was something disturbing about Misaki's tone, she had heard it before. 

It went beyond her usual casual tone as there was something far more despondent in her voice which happened whenever she was wrestling with the demons of her mind and was _losing_. 

But Arisa willed herself to remain calm, because that's just how they were. 

They picked up the signs, the tell-tale indicants of when something was going wrong so Misaki had an idea that Arisa might be aware of what was about to happen.

"I'm gonna be going away for a while and it would a big help if you checked on my sister and the others now and then. I'd really appreciate it, Ichigaya-san".

"I can do that but.." Arisa stated as she slid on her clothes when Saaya stirred awake, "We can talk about that later. Where are you?". 

Misaki inhaled through her nose, relishing in the sound of Arisa's voice coiling around her to mollify her tumultuous mind. 

She took off her cap and threw it backwards, eyes looking down now. 

Her head felt addled, like her brain was being pushed against her skull in an effort to attain some peace. 

Arisa's presence often provided respite from that but she couldn't keep leeching off of the woman's life and company. 

"Don't worry about me" she repeated, hobbling slightly with vertigo taking over, "But, yeah, look after yourself too. I couldn't have gotten through the years without you, Arisa". 

Her voice cracked halfway as she balled her fist, energy depleting. 

It wasn't enough to remain here, her mind had long endured the feeling of complete desolation. 

No amount of music and company could change that. 

She knew Arisa would understand that, maybe not now, but one day, she'll know _why_ Misaki had to leave. 

"Misaki" Arisa said sternly as she and Saaya ran into the latter's car, "Where are you? I'm coming for you, okay. Please, we said we would talk to each other if things became too much" the blonde urged as she motioned to Saaya to head to a stretch of abandoned apartments that Misaki liked to frequent when she needed space, "So just wait for me". 

Misaki heard the car roar forwards as she wiped her tears. 

Arisa always did come to her despite how difficult it for the woman but she understood her. They'd always had a connection, a draw to each other but Misaki wasn't brave enough to take the leap and tell Arisa how she felt. 

Regardless, she was happy for the blonde's friendship which was something she would always treasure. 

But it wasn't enough to curb the dissonance she felt, day in and day out. 

Misaki smiled, grateful for Arisa's affable presence in her life up until now. 

"Thank you, Arisa. For having my back" she said softly, "I lo..yeah, see you soon". 

With the last whispered words, the line went quiet other than the sound of rushing wind zipping by. 

It was ferocious, shattering the silence. 

The feint reverb of the sharp crack would haunt Arisa for the rest of her days as she cried out Misaki's name, begging her to answer, to just say _something_. 

But the truth was, sometimes words weren't enough. 

Nothing is ever enough to anchor you back to reality when your mind collapses into itself. 


	7. [E] Tamao and Fumi - Behind The Scenes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the success of another play, Fumi and Tamao indulge in some time to themselves..
> 
> Tags: Future Fic-Romance-Smut-Fluff

* * *

The thrill of the performance covered Fumi and Tamao long after they'd returned home. 

Tamao was positively glowing and the blonde couldn't keep her eyes off of her wife as she walked to the kitchen to put on some tea. 

She followed her in like she was drawn to her magnetically, wrapping her arms around her waist and nuzzled against the slope of Tamao's neck. 

"Fumi" Tamao exhaled as her hands shakily dropped the two cups to the counter while wondering hands slipped beneath the hem of her dress when Fumi pulled it up, "Shouldn't we at least change first?" she giggled. 

The blonde's teeth nipped her skin, leaving a visible dent knowing that they had no other performances that week so being primal for a change wouldn't hurt. 

She was going to utilise that. 

Her tongue traced the outline of her bite before she tugged further, pulling Tamao's bra strap down at the same time. 

"I can't wait that long. Your performance was..captivating. I was _almost_ jealous of Rui holding you like that".

"Almost?" Tamao smiled, burying her hand in her wife's hair when she continued kissing her neck, causing a restive energy to flow through the woman. 

Fumi hummed as the warmth spread through her when Tamao ground back against her hips. She was complaisant to Fumi's pace, twisting her form whenever Fumi ran her fingers near her naval and lips marked her. 

Tamao was teasing her in a bid to coax out whatever she was feeling during the play. 

_Almost_ envying Rui for having her arms around her wife like that. 

But Fumi wasn't threatened. 

Rui just got to play the part of her lover. 

She had the _real_ thing. 

Her ring was on Tamao's finger. 

With that thought in mind, Fumi turned the woman around with a firm grip, the sight of her stunning wife blindsiding her. 

She leaned in closer while her hands kept a steady hold of her waist and lifted her up onto the counter which allowed her to drag the woman's tight downs with her underwear. 

The cold surface made Tamao jump up, only to have Fumi's fingers sliding beneath her thigh to cup the revealed flesh as her other hand spread her legs wider. 

Tamao exhaled shakily, heart skittering at the touch and gaze of the blonde. 

"I love you, Fumi" she whispered, "This is _all_ for you" she reminded. 

Fumi bit the woman's upper lip, nibbling it before swiping her tongue over it. 

"All for _me_.." she repeated, eyes laden with love and lust for the woman who had tumbled into her life, changing the person she would end up being. 

Fumi felt like she owed Tamao remarkably so and tonight was simply a taster to that. 

She kissed her, deep and languid till Tamao moaned in her mouth, tongues swaying over each other's while hands traversed over skin. They kept the kiss going, savouring the course of the journey till Fumi slid her fingers up Tamao's thigh and to her centre. 

The wetness stuck to her digit when she poked in slightly, smirking at Tamao's eyes rolling back in her head. 

"F-fumi..".

It sounded so melodious and Fumi yearned to hear it again.

So with a path of kisses down the woman's stomach till she got to her clit, Fumi took great pleasure in making her wife moan further when she took the bud into her mouth and sucked it. 

Tamao's hips jerked upwards as her back collided with the wall behind her, legs spreading further as Fumi played with her clit, holding her thighs apart. The flesh beneath her hands shuddered with each tug, the edges of her teeth nipping the overwhelmingly sensitive muscle which resulted in Tamao's hands tangling in her blonde locks. 

She yanked down hard and Fumi's scalp burned but it was worth it as Tamao pushed herself into Fumi's mouth, sinking into the deft strokes of shapes decorating the bud. 

The counter beneath her wife was wet, as was Fumi's chin as she continued to bob her head around, flicking her tongue hard enough to send Tamao reeling as she came. 

Spasms were set free over her body while Fumi held her down by the thighs, lapping up everything Tamao offered and the tantalising taste set her tongue alight, capturing _everything_. 

It was worth the impromptu round of sex because it was just a glimmer of what Fumi had in store for Tamao.

Breathing heavily, Fumi's face was just as blissful as her wife's when she stood up to her full height and Tamao's hands cupped her cheeks, one amethyst eye open. 

Fumi couldn't help but to chuckle at the sight of the small pout, "You're impulsive when you want to be".

"Only with you, Tamao" she grinned as Tamao sat up, kissing her face to clean her up which made Fumi groan. 

She wasn't the only one with a dangerous side and Fumi was reminded of the numerous times Tamao had displayed such a persona in the past, shredding her verecund idiosyncrasy. 

It had only become more refined and brazen and Fumi relished in it. 

They pulled away slightly, Fumi tucking back Tamao's hair as she tilted her head, "I love you, Tamao". 

Tamao melted at the soft tone Fumi only used for her, "Fumi.." she uttered, linking her fingers behind the blonde's shoulders, "I love you too". 

The two shared a delicate smile after Fumi held onto Tamao, pulling her into her arms and felt the woman's legs lock around her waist as she carried her to their bedroom. 

For all the roles they had to act out in front of a vast audience, it was within the walls of their own home where they could reveal every part of themselves.

Only for each other. 


	8. [G] Sayo and Lisa - Texture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayo's curiosity gets the better of her when she's alone with Lisa..
> 
> Tags: Fluff

* * *

  
Lisa was preoccupied in tuning her bass in the practice studio at Circle when a tap to the shoulder interrupted her stream of thoughts.

It was only herself and Sayo in the studio as the others had gone out to get some drinks so she turned around and sent the girl a smile.

"What's up, Sayo?".

Sayo remained there, a pensive expression on her face, like she was about to ask Lisa what she thought about the theory of the Degenerate Era in regards to the inevitable demise of the universe.

Honestly, she wouldn't put it past Sayo to enquire about something of that nature.

However, what followed next was beyond the scope of _anything_ that Lisa had expected Sayo to do.

A quiet "Excuse me" would be the only precursor Lisa received before Sayo proceeded to lift her hands up and tentatively place them into her hair.

"S-sayo!?" was all that exited Lisa's mouth at the sensation of what the guitarist had done. 

She wasn't tousling it, just running her fingers through the tamed yet wild strands that appeared quite buoyant. 

Lisa was unsure as to how to navigate this uncustomary situation as Sayo inched closer to her, the bass being the only thing keeping their bodies from meeting. 

She was touching her hair in a way which indicated that she was going to write an extensive report about it, explorative and fascinated.

Sayo's eyes furrowed slightly as a hum escaped her lips, following the movements of her hands melding within the soft brunette locks.

Lisa became tractable under Sayo's actions, her bass slack against her stomach as her vision took in Sayo who seemed to be in a world of her own. There were far too many questions to ask but none could be formed while she gauged what on earth was _actually_ happening.

The quixotic action was the opposite of the stoic guitarist's usual behaviour.

Maybe she and Hina had switched places again but that thought went out of the window as Sayo was still towering over her, humming in thought whilst gently bunching up her hair in her hands.

Lisa's face was on fire as she tried to speak again but the way Sayo was close to her, hands deep in her hair was enough to just halt anything she wanted to say. She wasn't sure where to look since the other girl was practically in her face in the attentive way she often scrutinised things. 

So the brunette just stood there, hands to her side as she chuckled weakly whilst wondering if Sayo could feel her heart depart from her chest. 

After what felt like an eternity, the guitarist removed her hands and started to pat Lisa's hair down to remove any strands that were sticking out, smoothing it over with her palms till she was satisfied it appeared as if Lisa had just styled it.

"Thank you, Imai-san" she simply replied, stepping back and returning to her spot with slight celerity. 

The brunette was flabbergasted, lips parting as she stammered Sayo's name whilst the ghostly feeling left by Sayo's hands curling in her hair sent numerous tingles down her spine. 

"Uh..".

The door behind her opened as the voices of Yukina, Rinko and Ako pervaded the previous silence. 

"Lisa?".

Yukina's voice seemed like a blur in the distance since Lisa couldn't take her eyes off of Sayo as she wondered just _what_ had occurred. 

" _Even if I did tell them, they wouldn't believe it"_ she mused _, "I don't think **I** believe that happened"_. 

There was one thing she was sure of though, she hoped it would happen again. 

Meanwhile, Sayo was looking at her hands, mulling over the results of a question she had been pondering for a while.

"It is as fluffy as it appears".


	9. [M] Claudine and Kaoruko - Full Bloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the midst of an amatory moment with Kaoruko, Claudine's mind experiences an epiphany.. 
> 
> Tags: Future Fic-POV Second Person-Mild Sexual Content-Romance-Introspection

* * *

  
There is a prurient haze surrounding you as you feel shift Kaoruko beneath you, her body suffused with a flush of red and a sheen of silver. 

It's a sight you know you will never tire of since you are the _only_ one with the privilege of coaxing her to such a provocative state.

The painful grip around your wrist near her head only enhances your desperation to satisfy her as your other hand has hers pushed into the pillow, fingers interlaced. 

You abandon all rationality as you continue your assault on Kaoruko's senses, bracing your body over hers when her hips jut upwards to collide against yours. There's a burning sensation on your back due the grip of Kaoruko's legs squeezing, increasing the grip the harder you push against her till a choked whimper escapes her reddened lips. 

You feel your stomach coil, ready to come undone as your nub convulses with your lover's, building like an exhilarated crescendo till everything crashes down and you see white.

Letting go of her hands, you bunch up her hair as the riveting shocks course through you, wave after wave and you can feel Kaoruko's reaction to your climactic release. She gasps out, lips parted so you kiss her, breath back into her lungs as her thighs shudder against your upper back, fingers winding into your tousled locks. 

There's nothing quite like this moment of losing yourselves together. 

The cessation of your undoing is rapturous, just like it always has been and this time was no different, leaving you curled up over each other while your hurtling heartbeats become subdued. 

Your lips burrow themselves in the crook of Kaoruko's neck, wiling for your breath to steady as you feel Kaoruko do the same.

Her panting sends jolts down your spine where she is touching you, stroking over the broken skin and you can't help but to thrust forward ever so slightly, enough to make her moan, to tease.

The exhaustion mounts you both like a languid presence so you get comfortable in the inviting space of your lover's full chest, unwilling to move from the woman you call home, call your everything.

Because _this_ was the relationship you both carved out with your hands in order to plant the seeds, letting it flourish into a full bloom. 

There's a dip in your voice when you tell her how in love you are, grazing your lips over the pulse in her neck that begins to hammer erratically all over again like you were making love to her.

She laughs, airy and full of longing, her fingers moulding around your shoulder blades as her legs stop shaking and rest on your back.

It's sticky, but you don't care, the remnants on her pelvis reminding you of your own pleasure. 

Your heart and mind have absconded to who knows where with Kaoruko's and you're content with that, content with feeding from the feeling of Kaoruko alone. 

Kaoruko's somnolent voice fades into your ears and it is a wonder you can hear anything with the way her heart is pounding, or perhaps it is your own that is deafening.

The repetition of the sentiments melts you, the additional way she says 'Kuro-han' making you love your own name twice as much because of the way it floats out, tone mellifluous and bewitching. 

All you can do is huddle up against her, body flat over hers as your fingers idly trace over her chest, collarbone, throat, just letting her skin seep up into your fingertips like a swirling tuft of smoke.

You've found your haven and it isn't what you assumed it would always be. 

The scintillating stage. 

The luminescent lights. 

The adulated applause

None could begin to compare to _this_ sensation.

As much as you love your work, your love for Kaoruko supersedes that.

It was fortunate that both your desire and hers are on the same level and profession.

It has always been that way with you and Kaoruko, understanding each other in ways no other could.

She brings you peace, you provide her sanctuary.

And as you drift off into a slumber, you feel the journey of her fingers decorating your back with her name and your surname.

A loveable yet incontrovertible action on Kaoruko's part as you have _every_ intention of turning that into a reality. 


	10. [G] Arisa and Saaya - Spectral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arisa's tangible existence is proven to Saaya after the duo have another encounter.. 
> 
> Tags: Fluff

* * *

This was the second time Saaya had seen Arisa in the flesh, this time peeking her head into the classroom.

Clearly some miracle making priestess had decided to bless their school.

Arisa appeared like a deer in headlights when Saaya called out her name and their eyes meet. 

The panic of being caught merely augmented her jittery behaviour as she greeted Saaya wearily, "Yamabuki-san".

"Are you okay? Did you need something from the classroom?" Saaya enquired as she stepped closer, albeit slowly.

The blonde really was like a kitten which brought a smile to Saaya's lips when Arisa chuckled weakly.

"Ah, n-no!" she answered, "I was uhm..".

"Looking for Kasumi?" Saaya finished off and watched the blonde incline her head.

"Yes. She said she had to tell me something. But then again, she says a lot of things that I don't really understand so I could have misheard her yelling".

"Sounds like typical Kasumi for you" the brunette laughed and clutched the red straps of her bag, "Seems like her band idea is catching on huh, you play the keyboard, right?".

Arisa looked like she was about to claw a hole into the ground and slink out but as much as she wanted to do so, she found something reassuring in the way Saaya kept her distance, not ambushing her like Kasumi would. It made her want to remain there and maybe converse some more which seemed like a possibility considering how easy on the ears Saaya's voice was. 

She nodded, fiddling with her hair as her hazel eyes drifted sideways before landing on Saaya again. 

"I used to. I haven't played in a while" she responded, "A-and, what about you? Do you play anything?".

Saaya grinned, "Not me" she dissimulated whilst adding, "I'm just cheering you all on" and took in the way Arisa seemed to relax, "Also to make sure Kasumi doesn't get carried away".

The blonde actually scoffed at that with no hesitance on the indignation, "I don't think that's possible, Yamabuki-san. Carried away is like her default setting" she sighed, "You seem to handle her well".

"Ah it's nothing like that. I'm just good with those that are energetic..and those that are shy" she divulged while thinking of her sibling that were antipodes of each other. 

Saaya's blue eyes were subsumed with a teasing undertone at that and Arisa glanced away, "Huh, you don't say" she mumbled.

This scenario was anomalous for her.

In the few moments she had opted to converse with Saaya, the overwhelming compulsion to disappear on the spot didn't attack Arisa like it normally did.

Saaya was undoubtedly amiable, eminently gentle.

Talking to her didn't feel exhausting, getting to look at her was a bonus since she was even more pretty up close.

Kasumi was also correct for once, Saaya smelt heavenly. 

Arisa mentally slapped herself as Saaya quirked up a brow, stepping a little closer after deeming it allowable, "Ichigaya-san?".

"Y-yes?".

"Good luck with the band" Saaya smiled warmly, "I hope to see more of you around. You're fun to talk to". 

That was the first time she'd heard that from _anyone_ and Arisa didn't believe it but something in the brunette's tone indicated that she wasn't lying, there was no duplicity.

Just affable honesty.

"Oh, thank you" Arisa managed and nodded as the bell rang for class, "You too, Yamabuki-san".

The reaction from Arisa saying that was worth the teasing response as Saaya replied, "I'll let Kasumi know you came by. See you at lunch? It's part of the contract, right?" she laughed. 

"That's..I mean-" Arisa blanched, ready to combust as she took in the hopeful look in the blue eyes that seemed to be endless and lively, "Sure, see you later".

With that, the blonde quickly turned around on her heel as she power walked back to her class but not before hearing Saaya's warm chuckle and feeling her eyes on her. 

All of a sudden, Arisa was looking forward to lunch for more than one reason now. 


	11. [G] Tamao and Yuyuko - Shelter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tamao becomes reacquainted with a friend of Yuyuko's..
> 
> Tags: Fluff

* * *

To the eyes of those around them, Tamao would have appeared composed and as equanimous as ever. 

Anyone passing by the Tanaka household would have noticed two girls stood there as one proceeded to put the key in the door. 

An unremarkably placid sight. 

But Yuyuko knew better. 

She could practically feel the excitement buzzing through Tamao even though she had her back turned to her.

The entire train ride had followed a similar pattern of their leader simmering in anticipation at going home with Yuyuko. In actuality, Tamao's suspense had been accumulating the moment Yuyuko had divulged her plans a few days earlier and had invited Tamao to join her. 

A small grin appeared on Yuyuko's lips as she glanced over her shoulder and caught Tamao's eyes, pulsing with anticipation. 

Tamao smiled, a quick flash like she'd been caught doing something she shouldn't have been doing which in this case would have been to enjoy being a normal girl who liked fluffy animals. 

Yuyuko was smitten. 

She turned back and opened the door, fully prepared for what was about to scramble to her. 

Not a second later did the heavy steps of Momoko shatter the silence of the house, an energetic string of barks following as she bound into the hallway. 

Yuyuko laughed whilst she crouched down as Momoko almost leapt into her arms, the chunky animal delighted with her owner's return. 

"I missed you too, Momoko" Yuyuko managed whilst being nuzzled to death by the dog's snout, sniffing her and excitedly bouncing around, "Look who came back to see you".

Tamao's gasp did not allude her the moment Momoko had strutted in so turning slightly to see the absolute look of merriment on Tamao's face as she brought her hands up to her mouth was the most wholesome sight ever. 

Though Tamao would be inclined to disagree as watching Yuyuko crouched down and petting the fluffiest creature she had ever seen, wearing her languid smirk was a vision that couldn't be compared to. 

The sheer zest on Momoko's part was infectious as Yuyuko motioned for Tamao to join them in their little reunion. 

Tamao's beaming smile could illuminate the night sky as she sat down next to Yuyuko, "Hello, you". 

Momoko gave a curt bark as Tamao lifted her hand and patted the dog's head. 

"So soft.." she murmured like it was the first time she was petting her, "A lot like your hair, Yuyuko-chan". 

Yuyuko reddened at the unexpected teasing, "Tamao-senpai doesn't play fair, Momoko" she said lowly in a conspiratorial voice, "You have to be careful, the sweetness is addictive".

Tamao had the audacity to grin at the accusation while Momoko had discovered what her owner was suggesting as Tamao continued to lavish her with attention. 

A thorough scratch behind her ears. 

A rhythmic pace of belly rubs. 

A cornucopia of endearments being uttered. 

Yuyuko was almost jealous as she chuckled when Tamao nudged into her lightly, leaning on her whilst keeping Momoko entertained. 

"I can't take all the blame when you're both so adorable" Tamao stated, "Isn't that right, Momoko? Such a good girl". 

Momoko was rendered to dropping onto the floor, preening under Tamao's attention which resulted in Tamao giggling. 

Yuyuko happily watched on, taking in the unmitigated mirth on Tamao's expression from the corner of her eyes. 

She was always so put together, so composed that Yuyuko wondered how she managed to remain such a way despite the pressures she had faced. 

Which is why Yuyuko had made it a personal mission to bring Tamao round to her home whenever she could, to meet Momoko, to forget the expectations that were often forced onto her. 

Just so that Tamao could breath without the sensation of something wrapped around her neck. 

Even then, Tamao never failed to put the wellbeing of everyone else around her and Yuyuko felt it often, Tamao's ebullient presence. 

So she could understand how and why Momoko had capitulated to Tamao. 

" _Same here, Momoko, same here_ ". 


	12. [G] Tae and Sayo - Fomalhaut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attending Poppin'Party's first live was something Sayo had been dragged into but her initial reservations fade out the moment she watches her..
> 
> Tags: Fluff-Introspection

* * *

Just like Sayo, Tae played like the guitar.

Unlike Sayo, Tae was content in going at her own pace.

So when Sayo witnessed first hand the capabilities residing within the aloof guitar player during Poppin'Party's first live performance, it was safe to say that she was floored.

Tae wasn't a neophyte in their field, she was confident, the girl was clearly an expert.

Dare Sayo say, even more proficient than her.

Usually, the idea of someone being better at something than her brought a sense of frustration, failure, something drilled into her after growing up with Hina. 

It was different with Hanazono Tae as Sayo felt admiration, respect while she watched the way the girl was immersed in the way her fingers flew over the fretboard, matching Kasumi's pace, keeping the vocalist afloat.

Sayo cogitated each minutiae of action, every chord, each movement because that was Tae's intent, to lure the crowd in like the siren she was. 

Tae and her guitar seemed to be in complete synchronicity and Sayo was mystified at how such a quiet and reticent girl garnered such skill levels like that. 

But deep down, she understood _how_ Tae most likely had poured hours and hours into perfecting her craft believing that she was nowhere near perfect yet.

Watching Tae perform involved many a realisation and parables for Sayo as she observed Tae's face, caught her green eyes, a shade same as her own

Something shot down her spine, like calloused fingertips ghosting over her skin with the look Tae gave her.

It was acute, so raw and passionate, honest and directed at her. It was as if Tae understood her without needing to say a word, letting the riff culminate around the live house till it blanketed Sayo in a warm embrace of Tae's sound.

Sayo was mesmerised as the venue around erupted into cheers for Poppin'Party, a band that already had established musicians that were tied together by the innocuous endeavour of their rambunctious leader and it had worked in their favour.

It had provided a stage for them all to shine and grow. 

She saw Tae burn in an incandescent manner as she moved back to where Arisa and Saaya were, offering them a grin before returning back to the audience in all her enthusiasm.

Hanazono Tae was a star in her own right, like Fomalhaut, the loneliest star in the Milky Way.

But she had found her calling, found her group of stars to centre around even if she was light-years ahead, both talent wise and mentally.

Sayo was hypnotised as her fingers strummed the chords of 'Happy, Happy Party'. 

It was infectious, out of orbit from her usual tastes but they _made_ it work.

Tae made it work for her as they locked eyes again during the final outro of the song and Sayo felt it resurface, felt the need to improve, to better herself, to match Tae, to overtake her.

Suddenly, her ferocity in improving had dulled, not necessarily about Hina but for herself. 

It felt liberating, like her airway had been freed from the doubt and insecurities, just enough to smile as Tae smiled at her.

An expression beyond the usually distant one she saw from the girl around school before meeting her band. 

Sayo liked it, wanted to see more, wanted Tae to see _her_.

She regretted thinking that this would be a waste of an evening that she could have been practicing.

But she had time to make amends for those misconceptions when the band finished playing and Tae's gaze remained fixated on her. 

Sayo wouldn't leave with the rest of Roselia or the crowd, she would wait. 

And Tae would reel her in, because she understood that loneliness too.


	13. [G] Mahiru and Kaoruko - Twirl My Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mahiru teaches Kaoruko some of the tricks of her trade..
> 
> Tags: Fluff

* * *

Mahiru's baton twirling was enthralling. 

The arrant concentration and skill required to handle the object itself was meritorious and the way Mahiru did it was a spectacle to behold. 

The girl was in the corner of the practice room, immersed in her routine and Kaoruko couldn't keep her eyes of off her. She had her own practicing to do but watching Mahiru proved to be a far more rewarding way to spend her time.

Kaoruko had a finger beneath her chin as she analysed the way Mahiru moved, each twirl between her fingers well timed to a point where she didn't seem to think twice about what she was doing but Kaoruko knew that that wasn't the case.

Whatever they were practicing, they were actively thinking about each move, each line of dialogue, each personality trait of the character they were playing.

Mahiru's ease in the way she portrayed her craft was simply a testament to the girl's prowess and Kaoruko could admire that.

It was strange how Mahiru seemed to suffer the most when it came to not having the confidence and yet _there_ she was in all her glory, twirling her batons high up, body spinning midway to catch it with finesse and finishing it off with a brilliant smile, evincing her talents. 

Kaoruko's soul faltered as the girl did a little happy dance when she pulled off the routine and it was the sweetest sight one could hope to witness. 

She took the time to acclaim the girl's physique and it was something her teasing of the girl was done to merely provide her own cover since she became a mess considering where her eyes kept landing when she looked at Mahiru.

There wasn't an inch of the girl, both physically and mentally, that couldn't be marvelled at. 

Mahiru was well toned, the strength evident but she still looked gentle to hold and be held by.

Kaoruko wondered if that was the case before she shook her head to try and stop the imagery of laying next to Mahiru, entangled in those finely sculpted arms. 

At this rate, the heiress was convinced she wasn't going to be doing _any_ practicing at all.

More so when Mahiru saw her watching and waved before making her way to her. 

Kaoruko sighed dramatically, mainly to curtail the admiration she was imbued in after watching the salubrious performance.

That and her heart was running laps like it was the Laelaps Hound. 

"Kaoruko-chan".

"Oh, Mahiru-han" Kaoruko replied as insouciantly as possible, "I didn't see you there".

Kaoruko could _hear_ Claudine roll her eyes from the other side of the room as she sent the girl a wink before returning to her practicing with Junna.

Mahiru chuckled, seeing through the girl's grandiloquent charade, "Would you like to try it?".

"Try what?".

Mahiru stuck one of her batons out, "This. It's fun!".

Kaoruko looked at the item like it had grew an extra head as she was sure if she was to try what Mahiru did, she would definitely end up taking out someone's eye out.

"Uh, I don't think that's a good idea. It looks..dangerous".

"Don't worry about it, we will do the beginner stuff" Mahiru replied eagerly, eyes alight and Kaoruko couldn't say no to her even if she wanted to.

Which she didn't.

Still, she played it off as Mahiru waited for her so she rolled her eyes, "Fine, if you insist. I can't say no when you seem so happy to get the opportunity to spend some alone time with me".

Mahiru giggled at Kaoruko's reasoning and grabbed her hand to lead her to the other side of the room, "Great!". 

"Mahiru-han!" Kaoruko yelled, just about refraining from falling over given the girl's grip and she wondered if Mahiru knew her own strength at times. 

Despite this, she had agreed and was looking forward to at least trying it out as she stepped in front of Mahiru when she stopped.

She handed Kaoruko one of the batons and put the other one down to the side, "We'll start off with one, Kaoruko-chan".

"That's fine with me" Kaoruko said as she examined the apparatus, humming in mild fascination, "How do we hold it without it flying off?".

"Ah, I'll help" Mahiru said and circled behind the shorter girl.

Kaoruko just about managed to conceal the gasp that wanted to exit her lungs when she felt Mahiru's chest press up against her back. She was convinced that the baton was going to land on her own head since she could barely get her breathing to function even now as Mahiru lifted her dominant hand up with her own.

"Just like this, Kaoruko-chan. Make sure you have a steady grip but keep it relaxed enough so that it can move around in your hand" she instructed.

Mahiru's hand maneuvered Kaoruko's wrist as she settled the baton in her palm, firmly in Kaoruko's grip. The action caused her breath to travel over Kaoruko's ear which seriously wasn't helping since she was more or less in Mahiru's embrace now.

Somebody was definitely going to lose an eye today. 

"Kaoruko-chan, relax a bit. Don't worry, we're not going to throw anything today" she giggled when she realised what Kaoruko might have been assuming, "We'll just do the twirling, okay?". 

"R-right" Kaoruko stammered and extended her hand out with the baton in a horizontal position.

She was relieved that that was the case but Mahiru was still sidled over her back and she could feel _everything_.

Her chest, her abdomen, her arms.

Kaoruko was in heaven.

"Ready?".

The heiress nodded as Mahiru spent the next few minutes explaining to Kaoruko how to turn the baton in her hand before letting the girl's wrist go and allowed her to attempt it.

It was a callow move but after a few failed attempts, Kaoruko had managed a successful 360° turn which she was elated with.

Kaoruko had to admit that there were similar practices in the mechanisms of holding a baton and a fan and she had a feeling that Mahiru would do rather well in the traditional dance too.

That was a vision to imagine, the two of them in the traditional dance room, going through the routine, her teaching Mahiru this way. 

Bodies tight-knit, arms around each other, eyes focused.

Mahiru was saying something but Kaoruko could not hear it till Mahiru moved closer to her face, concern levied in her features.

"Kaoruko-chan, you okay?" she asked, "Did it seem like too much, I'm sorry!".

Kaoruko shook her head and had to chuckle wryly before catching her drifting thoughts before stepping back, "What? Don't be silly. I was just marvelling at the new skill I learned. Thank you, Mahiru-han" she said in an amicable manner to veer from the embarrassment of staring. 

"Oh, I see" Mahiru beamed, "That's okay then. If you want to learn more, I'd be happy to teach you".

Kaoruko pretended to think it over as she handed Mahiru her baton back, "If I feel like it" she shrugged and grinned at the girl, "You're a good teacher".

The compliment made Mahiru's day and unknowingly proceeded to end Kaoruko's as her heart couldn't possibly take any more of Mahiru’s endearing charms, especially _that_ smile.

Thankfully, the teacher had arrived to halt her from any further embarrassment. 

But unbeknownst to Kaoruko, everyone else would be there to remind Kaoruko of how and why she kept staring at Mahiru much to her dismay.

" _Her baton was reflecting the sun, that's all!_ ". 

An excuse she would swear by. 


	14. [G] Rinko and Tomoe - The Strategist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gaming session between Tomeo and Rinko turns competitive..
> 
> Tags: Fluff

* * *

Tomoe knew she was at an unfair advantage. 

Rinko had been gaming for most of her existence which was being depicted in how the girl was wiping the floor with her on the game they were playing. 

"That's cheating! She has a tiger at her command" Tomoe balked, her fingers now mashing over the buttons to try and win, "Rinko, come on". 

The girl chuckled at Tomoe's distress. 

She couldn't deny that there was something endearing about watching the normally cool and level headed girl blow a gasket, so to speak. 

"Udagawa-san" she said softly, "Pressing random buttons will _not_ help" she laughed as the redhead frowned. 

"It works with Ako". 

Rinko doubted that while she kept her eyes on the game as the health bar of Tomoe's character switched to red. 

The Udagawa sisters both certainly had their charms and Rinko was thrilled to be able to experience Tomoe's. 

Spending the night together, playing games and sneaking glances at each other was definitely fulfilling. 

There was a levity in their newfound routine that brought an abundance of felicity to Rinko's life. 

They were seated on Rinko's bed where an array of games lay strewn, each one shouldering Tomoe's defeat and it appeared that it would be no different with Tekken 7.

Tomoe was done for with one more special unleashed as Rinko had her finger ready on the L1 button, just waiting for the right moment to execute the finishing move. 

The redhead knew she had no chance at winning against Rinko as her hands began to ache due to the button mashing. Her querulous refusals of accepting defeat merely humoured the scenario. 

However, Tomoe was determined to get at least _one_ victory over her girlfriend tonight. 

That didn't necessarily mean it had to be on screen. 

Her blue eyes glanced sideways to see Rinko assimilated into the game which was now the best time to strike. 

Rinko did not see it coming. 

The control pad was dropped the second she felt Tomoe's arms wrap around her waist, toppling her down to the bed. 

A muted scream exited her mouth as she found herself on her back and staring up into playful blue eyes.

"Udagawa-san?!".

"I win" Tomoe grinned before tapping the girl's nose.

Rinko's cheeks were rubescent as Tomoe remained on top of her, bodies pressed closed. She had become acclimated to Tomoe's tactile affection which had been slowly building to a point where she had come to desiderate it almost which was a peculiar feeling.

Tomoe had a natural forte in making anyone feel comfortable and Rinko was hoping, albeit silently, that that would change with her the more their relationship progressed which clearly seemed to be happening right now.

She had no idea where to place her hands as her legs were slotted between Tomoe's that were on either side of her.

In a sense, Tomoe had won but Rinko's competitive streak was still running.

The girl gulped down her nerves and rested her hands on Tomoe's cheeks to pull her face down.

Tomoe hadn't been expecting that, her eyes broadening a tad as the violet orbs neared to her own till the vision of Rinko beneath her disappeared when she closed them.

The soft lips over hers, however, she didn't need to _see_ those to enjoy it.

It was chaste, dainty, just like the girl that had initiated the kiss.

Tomoe revelled in the sensation as she moved her lips when Rinko did, their mouths slowly shifting over each other's as the tentative exploration became more steady, daring. She placed a hand on Rinko's waist while her other arm rested on the side of the girl's head to steady her whilst their kiss grew deeper, more intense.

After a few more moments of kissing, the couple separated, eyes hazy and cheeks dashed with pink.

Tomoe hadn't noticed she'd curled up some of Rinko's dark strands in her hand as the other had trailed up Rinko's waist, resting just below the girl's ribcage.

"Oh, sorry" she managed and lifted her wandering hand away, the softness becoming far too comfortable.

Rinko wasn't fazed whatsoever as she shook her head and kept her hands anchored to Tomoe's firm shoulders, worried she'd melt away if she let go, "I-it's okay".

The redhead chuckled sheepishly, "I guess you won that one too, huh. Didn't even see it coming". 

"Surprise attacks..work both ways" she smiled shyly and interlaced her fingers behind Tomoe's neck. 

Being a strategist was in Rinko's nature, after all. 

Tomoe made sure to keep that in mind before the urge to kiss Rinko again took over with the same thought strumming around in Rinko's mind.

Abandoning the gaming for the night was a small price to pay for a more.. _tangible_ sort of playing. 


	15. [T] Yuyuko and Rui - Hollow Stage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuyuko's desperation in hoping that Rui would one day cease her attraction to Tamao manifests into toxicity between them..
> 
> Tags: Future Fic-POV First Person-Angst-Drama-Introspection

* * *

I should have known better than to believe that you would _ever_ let her go. 

How gullible of me, yet insane of you, Rui. 

Insanity

It was your gift.

It was like Art.

Not everyone could understand the way you idolised her but it was beautifully majestic in its own twisted way.

Is that what loving her drove you to? To behave in such a nefarious way with me? 

It was your forte.

It was your specialty.

To lie was to breath.

To lie was to love.

Each lie so finely tuned and your weapon was your belief that one day she would reciprocate those feelings. 

But it never happened, did it, Rui? 

So you _settled_ for me. 

Your victim that was me.

Your mouse that I became.

Your subservient prey.

How devoid, derelict, damaged and derailed I wound up just so that I could be the one you love even though it's nothing but a fucked up lie. 

Every story spun.

Every word written.

Every emotion shared.

Now it's nothing but dust flailing around a lone sandstorm in the middle of nowhere. 

Just like the nothingness that you have become. 

An anatomy made out of desperation. A mind crafted out of weaknesses. A mouth pathologically devoid of truth. An entity built out of intricate lies.

All of it a smokescreen for wanting to be with _her_. 

You're not real, Rui, you're a figment of my spiralling imagination.

An imagination I can no longer distinguish from reality as I think of you with her.

Do you even realise that I am here with you, Rui? Or is Tamao still in your mind like she always has been? 

You never _could_ let her go.

Even now, in your eyes, I see her when you look at me.

You ask me if I'm okay when you finally notice my presence in your bed after you had your way with me just to dull the ache of Tamao and Fumi getting married.

All I can do is nod, the action more like a doll being controlled by 7 coloured puppeteer. 

I guess that's all I am to you so it's applicable in this case. 

The warmth of your sheets does nothing to shield me as I wrap them around my shoulders while you put on a t-shirt and say something mundane like needing to clean up.

Because that's how it is, isn't it, Rui? 

My scent isn't good enough for you, my undoing feels disgusting on you, doesn't it? 

But if it was Tamao, you would wear each and every lurid texture like a flag and with pride. 

You look at me with those eyes that appear emotionless if one was to look deeper into them as you close the door and walk back to me. I recoil back against the wall and the action makes your jaw slacken like you don't understand _why_ I moved away from you. 

You never will understand. 

I don't want you to touch me again when you're thinking of _her_ , Rui.

But I suppose that is too far gone for me when I let you seduce me, let you fuck me while Tamao stays in your mind.

And you know I would let you because I love you and would settle with having the crumbs of your soul while she gets _everything_ else. 

You have me fettered, you always have done. 

The disgust pools in my stomach as I shudder, gulping the repulsive bile down. 

This is on me, I understand that. 

So I tell you it's fine, that you should go clean up while I change, readying myself to leave you. 

I can't stand to hear your lies anymore, each one forming like a vine over my body, trapping me. The thorns cut deep, but even the pain of that would be incomparable to what you do to my mind, rendering it useless and weak. 

The scraps of you that I take, the bones that are left from when Tamao used to have you.

I'm tired of sleeping with the ghost of you, Rui. 

I can't be your distraction anymore.

All your honey drizzled words don't make sense like they used to, they smell rancid, attracting insects because in truth, your words are now rotten.

Just like the inside of you that has been deteriorating ever since Tamao rejected you.

How long has it been I wonder. 

A weak scoff emits from my lips as you crawl to me on your hands and knees, face in mine when your lips brush over my cheek and I can feel something wet and warm on them.

I hate this, I hate breaking down in front of you so just _end_ this, or let me end it.

The worry on your face seems honest, almost warm but I know it's curtesy. The abstruse concern you show, it is an obligation, not because you want to actually console me unless it's me trapped beneath you.

 _Yukko_.

I pull your sheets tighter around my shoulders and turn my head away. I can't..I can't fall for it again.

Your sweet words are like an anodyne for me, dulling the pain you put me through. 

How many times is this, Rui? 

6? 

14? 

21? 

I don't know anymore, I don't know how many mornings you've slept on my body and soul and I don't think I can take anymore, Rui.

I _can't_ be Tamao.

Every second that I pretend I am just curtates the inevitable. 

Your hands brace my shoulders to steady me and I shake violently, both due to crying and your cold touch seeping into my skin like a ghost.

It takes everything of me to shake you off and try to leave your bed but you pull me back, grabbing my waist and tugging me back down till I'm on your lap. You burrow your face into my neck, whispering how sorry you are, whispering how you'll get over her, whispering how you love me. 

And each lie I believe because I love you, Rui, I'm willing to be your puppet for as long as you need me to be.

I'll let you use my body.

I'll let you print onto my skin what you wish you could do to Tamao's.

I'll let you call out her name while you're fucking me. 

You can have it all. 

I suppose it was delphic that it would end up this way considering how much of a creature of habit you are. 

You're crying now too and I wonder, are those tears for me, or are they for Tamao?

Never mind, I don't want to hear the answers anymore so I turn to face you, my legs stretched out on the bed as you keep your face between my chest. 

You need comfort.

I wonder what you think _I_ need other than a skilled psychiatrist. 

I want to laugh as my fingers run through your hair in an attempt to assuage you from your contrite turmoil.

Just like I used to. 

Some things really don't change, Rui.

Just like my feelings for you and your feelings for Tamao.

I guess insanity is my gift too. 


	16. [G] Sayo and Arisa - Light In The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gathering turns for the worst when Arisa's anxiety gets the better of her..
> 
> Tags: Fluff-Light Angst

* * *

There were too many people in the room, too many faces she didn't recognise.

Arisa felt her heart slam against her ribcage, the crescendo building as her eyes swept over the interior of the Tsurumaki mansion.

It was a Christmas party that they were all invited to and she was roped along into attending with the rest of her band but she had become separated with them. 

Everyone was mingling, chatting amongst themselves without a care in the world as Arisa felt suffocated. Her fingers buried into her upper arm to keep her grounded, to stay focused but it was futile as the panic continued to crawl into her mind, the air in her lungs becoming harder to exhale.

She could not breath. 

The sounds were getting louder, her vision unable to keep up with the mass of faces staring at her with their vacant eyes dissecting her, wondering why that girl seemed so out of place.

Arisa opened her mouth to say something, to scream for help, _anything_ but all that escaped was a pinched gasp, feeling the walls collapse around her and block the exit.

Nausea was building in her stomach while her mouth went dry so she stepped back, urging her legs to run but she was frozen. Her head pounded at the same speed her heart was beating and she didn't know what to do.

In a crowded room she felt alone, trapped with nowhere to run. 

The skin on her arm was breaking with each dig of her nails but the pain didn't register anymore. 

Arisa's panic was consuming her and she couldn't halt it, forgetting all the techniques that Saaya and Misaki had taught her. 

Her vision began to spin, the room no longer stationary which caused the blonde to stumble till something caught her and swivelled her back into an upright position. 

Not knowing what had happened, she felt a hand on her back and another on her arm. 

Her legs moved to follow the person that was leading her out in a hurried yet calm manner and she didn't relent, just kept following the footsteps of the girl next to her till they reached a balcony of the mansion and the summer night's air hit her.

It felt like she could breath again as she inhaled in the air which gave her a moment to focus on no longer being cooped up. 

But the trepidation was still there as Arisa slowly veered around to face Sayo.

It was a face she certainly wasn't expecting to see. 

"Ichigaya-san, breath in slowly for me. Deep breaths".

Arisa nodded shakily, rummaging past the maze of razor wires her brain had confined her in, "Okay" she managed and it came out strained but she did as she was told and followed the way Sayo was breathing with her. 

Her hands remained on Arisa's upper arms, a gentle but solid hold to remind the girl that she was there with her, grounded.

"That's it, just focus on me and let it slowly disperse" Sayo comforted the shaken blonde, "It is a little overwhelming in there, isn't it".

She said it with a slight skittish tone to lure Arisa away from the imprisonment of her thoughts, offering a smile and it appeared to work since Arisa reciprocated the action. 

"Y-yeah" she sighed and took in a clearer breath whilst she regained control of her joints, the stiffness melting away as she counted down in her mind, "Thank you, Sayo-senpai. I'm sorry for-".

Sayo gently cut her off, piercing green orbs softening, "There is no need to apologise. I saw you from the other side of the room and realised what was happening".

"It sneaks up on you out of nowhere at times" Arisa explained, feeling vulnerable as Sayo let go of her arms, "Especially when you think you have finally got a hold on it when it happens".

"I understand" Sayo replied as Arisa reached for her hands again.

The action took Sayo off guard as she presumed that the reticent keyboardist would need some space right now. But one look into her bleary hazel eyes told her otherwise. Arisa was still going through the motions of the sheer dread disappearing so Sayo squeezed the small hands in hers. 

"Take your time, I'll be right here" she reminded. 

Arisa wasn't quite ready to let go of the support yet and Sayo did understand, more than she knew so she held on, guiding Arisa back to the present.

The noise of the party was cancelled out as the bustling summer breeze between them provided a sense of serenity. Between that and Sayo's reassuring presence, the blonde found herself climbing down from the disoriented caverns of her mind. 

Arisa was grateful for the guitarist's perspicacious nature as her eyes opened and glanced up, using the way Sayo was watching her to realign her thoughts. 

"Thank you".

Up this close, Arisa noticed the finer points of Sayo's countenance. 

The sharp yet inviting allure to her eyes.

Her glossy lips set in a neutral yet soft stance. 

Swathes of her luminous hair being tousled by the wind. 

The subtle rise and fall of her chest against her own. 

Looking beyond Sayo's outward demeanour allowed Arisa to see the more reposeful side which was dedicated in staying by her side, something she was appreciative of.

As daunting as the experience was, the peaceful moment she had found herself in aided in erasing the dredges of fear.

Sayo's presence had cut through it with a refinement that Arisa hoped to replicate one day. 


	17. [T] Kaoruko and Claudine - Bounty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world governed by those whom best the other in conflict, Kaoruko reaps the reward of latest conquest, one she had been vying for since she first saw her by Maya's side.. 
> 
> Tags: Alternate Universe-Heavy Angst-Mild Violence

* * *

Kaoruko smirked as Maya brought a shaky hand down to the contract.

The last remnant of her land had been pillaged by the guileful General in front of her on a pedestal and now, she was made to surrender her protégé. 

Claudine remained impassive for she did not care as to whom controlled her so long as she got to kill. 

Such was the essence of a desensitised soldier.

With a grind of her jaw, Maya scribbled her name, the parchment glowing an eerie purple as the pen clattered to the table. It masked out Claudine's footsteps walking across the border and to Kaoruko's side. 

"She is wonderful.." Kaoruko marvelled, eyes taking in the imposing figure before walking closer to Maya to yank her down by the collar of her shirt, "And she is _mine_ now. How do you feel, Tendou?". 

Maya reached for her rapier, fingers twitching as smug brown eyes dared her to try and do what she wanted to do. 

A contract was a contract, Maya retained no leverage anymore. 

She looked away, a trail of blood dripping from her brow, "I have nothing more to say to you, Hanayagi. We are done here". 

The war was over, the world's hierarchy remaining under the Hanayagi name and now with one of the most powerful mercenaries on Kaoruko's side. 

"What is a dog without its claws" Kaoruko grinned and let Maya go, turning to Claudine, "Those claws belong to me, isn't that right, Kuro-han?". 

Claudine's eyes flickered, registering the pet name and the woman's tone in her mind. 

The brunette with the ashen expression existed no more as she bent down at the waist, pledging her allegiance to Kaoruko. 

"Kaoruko" she stated simply. 

The General rested her palm on Claudine's cheek, guiding her out of the bowing stance so that she could look at her. Claudine thought it strange how such delicate hands belonged to such a monster, resented by those she ruled over. 

A thumb caressed her cheek, stroking down till Kaoruko could hold her jaw. 

She smiled, eerie yet beautiful, "That's right, _my_ name is what you need to remember". 

Claudine nodded, "Of course". 

"Now, the presence of scum near by is giving me a headache, Kuro-han" Kaoruko lamented with a sigh, rubbing her temple, "Get rid of the source of that". 

Maya paled, unable to escape since she was now cuffed at the hands and legs. Her violet eyes pleaded for Claudine to remember what she did for her, how she gave her a purpose. 

A purpose to be a cold blooded killer and now she was going to collect her dues of the bloodshed she had spilt. No amount of ruminating would aid Maya in escaping her fate to perish by the hand of the one she trusted the most. 

Claudine sheathed her broadsword, "As you wish". 

"Claudine.." Maya stammered as a crushing sensation wrapped around her chest, "You don't have to do this. She is not your superior". 

Kaoruko chuckled, arrogance seeping into her dulcet tone, "This is _your_ doing, General. To dishonour the contract is a crime within itself" she taunted as Claudine placed the tip of her weapon over Maya's larynx, "You will be missed as a worthy adversary. Goodbye, Tendou-han". 

The cold steel punctured skin, a gurgled cry matting the hillside before a body slouched and hit the floor. 

A broken variation of Claudine's name was the final thing heard from the dead General's mouth. 

Claudine's sword was dyed red when she turned back to her new master, awaiting her next objective and Kaoruko was only eager to get acquainted with her new toy. 

Because for the Hanayagi line, other humans were merely tools, disposable. 

As Claudine kneeled on one knee in front of Kaoruko with pink eyes set in fealty, Kaoruko was inclined to believe that this one she would be keeping close to her for a long time.

Her fingers went into the thick blonde locks, playing with the strands to lift her head up. 

Claudine followed the movement with ease, jaw taut and firm in the hand that was cupping it. 

Even if the world resented Kaoruko, it was insignificant now. 

She had obtained what she wanted, just like always. 


	18. [E] Saaya and Tae - Capricious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saaya could rarely refuse Tae in any way so finding herself on the receiving end of her attention seemed inexorable..
> 
> Tags: Future Fic-Smut-Fluff

* * *

Practice sessions with Tae were unpredictable to say the least, even to this day.

Not that Saaya had any complaints as Tae's fingers snuck down the waistband of her skirt, ghosting over the smooth mound. The urgency of her fingers sent a jolt of electricity throughout Saaya's body as she arched her back against the other brunette's chest whilst still on her lap. 

She hoped the others wouldn't be coming to their place any time soon as Tae's breath curled over the shell of her ear while she trapped Saaya's lips between her own. 

The drummer gripped Tae's hand that was beneath her skirt as the other was up her shirt while she kissed Tae, their chests heaving given the vehemence of the action. 

Tae's fingers easily slid over the slit which seemed to part under her touch, begging for her to go inside and fulfil her so Tae did just that, "Saaya, you're shaking".

Saaya wanted to chortle but it came out as a strained groan when Tae slid further inside her, curling up within her walls as she pushed in deeper, "Y-yeah, that is what happens when we do it" she exhaled and rocked her hips.

Tae hummed, bit down on her lover's shoulder as the chair beneath them creaked. 

Saaya moaned, slammed her legs shut to barricade Tae's hand between her thighs as she moved in and out of her. The pressure of Tae's palm swirling against her clit increased the pleasure as she clenched over the guitarist's fingers that seemed intent on breaking her when they buried in further to a spot that made Saaya's head spin in unbridled gratification. 

Tae's jeans was damp due to Saaya's orgasm as she continued to bring her to the peak of rapture whilst stroking the pulsing muscles of Saaya's walls, feeling her digits become laden in wetness and an intense heat.

The guitarist groaned into Saaya's neck, delight at bringing her lover an abundance of respite and being able to feel it simmer around her fingers when she pulled out slightly.

Saaya deserved it.

Tae wanted to give it to her all, said those words over the drummer's bruised skin as she slid out from Saaya, feeling her thighs shudder in reprieve when she lurched her fingers up, skimming past every nerve in the process.

The brunette assumed their little dalliance was done but Tae went inside her again and she could taste Tae in her mouth without needing to have the woman on her face. The guitarist's own excitement was matting against the back of her skirt, a certain pool of something viscous sullying the material and that simply edged Saaya on as she dragged her nails up Tae's arm. 

Saaya went rigid as her feet slammed onto the floor, following the pace Tae was fucking her with as her hips slowly but surely steadied, the pressure becoming painful. It resulted in coming over Tae's hand again, emptying out till she slumped back on her insatiable lover. 

"O-Tae" she murmured after a particularly gravelly exhale and reached out for the woman's face when she turned her head slightly.

Vigilant green eyes peered back, rife with pleasure as she slowly felt Tae's fingers move slowly, just to tease.

"Again?" Tae asked, tone husky over her damp cheek.

As Saaya was about to respond, the raps to the door interrupted them, Kasumi's voice pouring through as Arisa scolded her.

So much for that. 

Saaya chuckled and brushed her fingers over Tae's reddened lips.

"Later?".

Tae leaned forward and kissed her, "Later". 


	19. [G] Chisato and Kasumi - Starry Phantasm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chisato's quirky houseguest demands her attention..
> 
> Tags: Alternate Universe/Supernatural/Fantasy-Fluff-Light Angst

* * *

Chisato frowned as the lights in her apartment flickered for the 7th time that night. 

She had work to do and her uninvited guest really wasn't helping by screwing around with the electricity. 

"Toyama-san, I said five more minutes and then I will keep you company". 

Said spectral materialised in front of her, this time hanging upside down, her brunette locks brushing the floor as she grinned and stuck out a peace sign to make up for her venial hindrance. 

Her white dress was pristine, emitting an ethereal glow as her bare feet waved in the air given her sporadic twitches. 

Kasumi once explained that the spasms commenced when she was dying. 

It was during the WW2 era and Kasumi said she was running as there was a piercing whistle in the air and she couldn't find her family. 

The next thing Kasumi was aware of was an explosion, then being thrown to the side of the road and into an exposed telephone line. 

It was raining that day. 

"Chisato!" the woman pouted, "You said you weren't gonna get so formal with me! We have been friends for a while now!". 

The blonde could only smile and placed her documents down, motioning for the spirit to join her and Leon. 

"I suppose I am overdue a break". 

"You work too hard" Kasumi grinned and floated over to the woman, resting behind her shoulder to peer down at the paper, "Hmm, I don't know what it says".

Chisato encouraged the brunette to attempt it, "Of course you do. I taught you recently. Don't tell me you've forgotten" she chided playfully. 

Kasumi took that as a challenge and jumped up to land on Chisato's couch. 

The cold air traversed around them, waking up Leon who merely gave Kasumi one look, and then proceeded to fall asleep again. He had gotten use to Kasumi's presence too and knew she wasn't any harm to Chisato. 

"Okay, let's see" Kasumi stared, her tongue poking out in thought.

Chisato laughed softly as it made Kasumi appear that much more younger considering her exuberant behaviour. The frigid air Kasumi was coupled with didn't hurt the blonde as much as it did, now a dull sensation that seemed to go through her. She had come to find it comforting since Kasumi had been with her since she moved in. 

The woman's house was a few down the line of Chisato's which explained why the spirit still lingered around. 

Kasumi wasn't the first supernatural entity that Chisato had befriended. 

"Puh..as..tl" Kasumi sounded out the letters that the blonde had taught her when going through the alphabet, "Paal ettes!" she beamed, "Pastel Palettes". 

"So you _do_ know it" Chisato chuckled and pat the woman's head, "Good job, Kasumi". 

Neither could feel the touch but the action itself was imbued with unmitigated honest affection from Chisato and that was where it counted. 

"Yeah! I mean I don't know what a pastel palette is but it sounds tasty" Kasumi thought with excitement.

"It's a band that I manage and I guess you could say that their music is..delicious" the blonde quipped as Kasumi hovered up to turn on her side and rest her head on Chisato's lap, "You would like their music. It would suit you". 

Kasumi's glowing violet eyes were mesmerised, both by the warmth Chisato offered and the idea of said music. 

"I can't wait to hear it, Chisato" Kasumi said as another shudder rippled through her untainted form, "As long as there are no sizzling sounds. That sound is kinda scary". 

Chisato's heart ached as Kasumi's voice took on a more childlike demeanour, devoid of her sanguine voice, one that was loved and missed by all. 

She lifted her hand up and brushed it over the brunette strands, fingers dipping through but if Chisato closed her eyes, she could _feel_ the dry hair, burnt. 

She could smell the last moment of Kasumi's existence on the living plane. 

Her eyes opened as she smiled at the woman, "Nothing like that, I promise". 

Chisato knew she would have to spend longer than usual with Kasumi in an effort to get her to cross over to the Netherworld and under the care of the woman who managed it. 

It was in that location where Kasumi would finally obtain peace. 

The blonde had to aid Kasumi as a guide considering that Chisato was half human and half phantom.

Her role would never reach a termination, forever bound to the living world. 

Chisato had come to accept that as she thought back to the reason as to _why_ she was in this position, rescuing a human she treasured from complete annihilation, thus interrupting the cycle of life and death. 

" _You will take the fall for this_ " a gravely voice whispered, " _Unable to cross the boundary of the living and dead_ ". 

Looking down at Kasumi's features, the innocence and adoration in them, Chisato found herself at home already. 

There were more abhorrent fates to endure than helping the ghosts of the past find peace. 


	20. [E] Tamao and Kaoruko - Rebirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whilst dealing with a new segment of their lives, Tamao indulges Kaourko, but not without some taunting..
> 
> Tags: Future Fic-Romance-Smut-Fluff

* * *

Assertive Tamao was a force to be reckoned with.

The woman had managed to yield and sculpt that side of her mind enough the older she got.

Kaoruko was on the receiving end of said assertion as she heard Tamao's gentle yet resolute command of staying still on their bed.

The heiress scoffed, planting her feet firmly down, not attempting to buck her hips up at the feeling of Tamao's breath between her legs.

"Not easy to do with you down there" she hissed and ground her teeth.

Tamao responded by dipping the tip of her tongue beyond her vulva, just enough to tease her wife and Kaoruko could feel how pleased she was with herself, lips curled up with zeal.

"Tamao-han".

"Yes, sweetheart?" she replied in a saccharine tone, relishing in the taste of the heiress while she snuck her hands up and down her thighs as she rested on her stomach.

Kaoruko trembled when Tamao pressed a kiss just above her clit, a thin line of blue brushing against her nose which delighted her.

The heiress was thoroughly aroused due to her hormones being in awry at the moment. 

"Stop fucking with me".

Tamao smirked and batted her lashes, "Not easy to do with me down here". 

Kaoruko groaned and pressed back against the headboard, the pillows supporting her body becoming twisted as her cheeks flushed, her fingers gripping the bed sheets around her. She was half tempted in slamming her thighs close to trap her wife who was far too playful for her liking. 

Tamao had spent the last 30 minutes just teasing her out, to conduce her impending orgasm with little licks and kisses over the expanse of her skin, her nude body on show as Tamao slowly consumed her with her eyes.

What started as a tender moment of sharing a good night's kiss morphed into something heavier. 

Kaoruko's body had reacted to Tamao's just like it often did, even more so now considering the changes she was experiencing and Tamao utilised that knowledge. 

She made delicate work of undressing her wife, of kissing every inch of her body, of running her fingers over each curve, of carefully relaxing her by soothing the pains and aches she was enduring. 

It had worked a tad too well and all Kaoruko yearned for now was her considerate wife and childhood sweetheart to ravish her. 

She was about to lose her mind, her mood becoming querulous and close to taking care of herself as Tamao giggled, offering a placating kiss to the woman's naval, "You really need me, don't you?".

"Oh please, I have hands that could do what I need you to do" Kaoruko shot back as said hands were almost turning white when Tamao glazed her tongue over her lower lips, reaching the hood of Kaoruko's clit and feeling the nerves contract. 

"Hm, I know" Tamao sighed out pleasantly, thinking how wonderfully said hands often worked her over, "They are such pretty hands too".

As much as the heiress wanted to respond with snark at that, she looked like she was about to pass out from the denial and as much as Tamao was reveling over bringing Kaoruko to such a state, she wanted nothing but to please her.

In teasing her wife, Tamao was only teasing herself which the tell-tale flavour of Kaoruko lingering on her tongue was telling her.

Kaoruko whimpered and gripped a fistful of blue hair in one palm, "Tamao-han" she whined and the sound was just too perfect for Tamao who smiled and kissed the wrist she had access to.

"Okay" she answered cheerfully like she hadn't had her wife on the cusp of passing out, "I've got you, Kaoruko". 

And Tamao had always had Kaoruko.

This much Kaoruko knew as she moaned out the second Tamao's tongue snuck in between her folds, the insides of her wife clamping over her warm tongue sliding in. Kaoruko wasn't sure she would last long for her first undoing as she lightly tugged Tamao's hair the further in she went, sweeping over the wet walls.

Tamao hummed in pleasure as she felt steady and stable inside Kaoruko, licking her way over the path, tasting her wife as her legs buckled down over her shoulders, trapping her.

There wasn't anywhere else she wanted to be right now other than here, lathering Kaoruko with her undivided attention, grabbing her hips and squeezing them while her tongue moved in and out till her nose hit the mound, just near her clit and Kaoruko swore. 

Her spine arched before becoming rigid, legs clamping down hard over Tamao's upper back as the woman continued to eat her out, making sure that no part of her centre was left unloved by her tongue and lips, stimulating the underside of her clit while she was there. Kaoruko was drenched, the runoff coating Tamao's chin as she slowly pulled out and swallowed what Kaoruko had disembogued so far. 

The exaltation travelled through Kaoruko who opened her eye to see blown amethyst orbs looking at her, hunger and adoration in them, so prevalent.

Tamao was beautiful, that refined beauty more raw now, foregoing the innocent and careful demeanour and Kaoruko welcome it.

"Tamao-han" she moaned and her wife nodded, arms locking around Kaoruko's thighs as she plunged back in with far more intermittent strokes.

And Kaoruko felt it _all_ , felt the strong muscle ignite every nerve as Tamao kept swirling around inside her till she was about to break. Every part of her was being stimulated and she could not hold on, her body trying to escape from the confines of Tamao's grip but to no avail. 

Tamao kept at it, kept sucking and kissing her till all that could be heard was Kaoruko's desperate panting and the slick sounds of Tamao loving her with vigour. 

Kaoruko's nails dug into Tamao's scalp, her legs separating and landing on the bed when Tamao finally scraped her tongue up hard enough to unleash the dam that was just overflowing.

And what a zenith undoing it was as Kaoruko's hands rested on the back of Tamao's head, keeping her inside so Tamao wiggled around in her, taking in the release that Kaoruko had offered.

She held her breath for as long as she could and thanked her training as an actress for allowing her to do so till Kaoruko was completely satisfied, body attenuating with exhaustion and now flat on the bed.

Tamao disentangled her thighs and took in the sight of the glistening skin over Kaoruko's pelvis and inner thighs as she appeared pleased, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, breathing in. 

Her mouth tingled, feeling the ghost of the heiress squeezing down on her as the taste of her wife remained on her tongue. 

She never would tire of the sensation of making Kaoruko come like that.

A fact she stated clearly when she kissed up her wife's body and landed near her stomach while shaky hands started to weave into her hair, tugging mildly at the remark.

Kaoruko could only roll her eyes since her movements were restricted due to the aftermath of her orgasm but the gentle kiss to her stomach and Tamao's warm breath on her skin was enough to make her drop her haughty facade.

More so when Tamao spoke up, her voice rough and full of longing, "I love you both".

Kaoruko smiled, the sheer joy evident in her brown eyes that were looking into Tamao's hazy pair. 

The slight bump on Kaoruko's stomach was played with by Tamao who nuzzled against the risen surface whilst taking in the ways Kaoruko's expression softened in a way it hardly did with anyone else.

Tamao's teasing nature and her own would be enjoyed by another addition to their family and for that, Kaoruko couldn't be more content in her life with Tamao. 


	21. [G] Misaki and Arisa - Step With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misaki teaches Arisa the many layers of dancing to electronic music..
> 
> Tags: Future Fic-Fluff

* * *

  
"This is _so_ embarrassing".

"I feel like if you wrote an autobiography, _that_ would be the title".

"Okusawa-san!".

Misaki chuckled beneath her breath at the blonde's flustered tone as she ran her eyes over the track list on her laptop.

She was going to get Arisa to dance, going as far as to stake her life on it.

Extreme but the statement held credence when it came to Arisa so it might as well be a matter of life and death.

"Actually, that would work as a title too" she grinned and stood up, "Come on, you said you wanted to try this".

Arisa drew in a breath, making her way to the middle of room where the other woman waited with a hand out. She held it tentatively as Misaki allowed her to get comfortable, something she was always mindful of.

She was relieved to discover that it was Misaki who would end up being her roommate at the same university.

Circumstances worked in amusing ways.

"But if you change your mind, that's fine too" Misaki reminded the woman who was anchored to the spot whilst trying to drum up some temerity.

"No, it's okay. I mean learning just a few moves won't hurt, right? Especially since I'm going to be seeing more of your performances and I..you know".

Misaki contained the chuckle at the various shades of pink Arisa was going through and it never failed to impress her how florid the woman could become when the situation called for it.

"If you were to be Michelle, you won't even need the outfit" she teased.

Arisa narrowed her eyes and released the Dj's hand to fold her arms across her chest, "You're just doing this to mess with me".

"I'm kidding" Misaki laughed, "Not saying it isn't fun to mess with you but no, let's do this. Dancing to electronic music is pretty simple, especially if it's the club stuff. It's not different to how you sometimes move when you're playing the Keyboard".

"Hm, is it really _that_ easy?" Arisa questioned, dubious of Misaki's confidence in her.

"It is, throw in a few hand movements, body waves and head bouncing and you're good to go" the other woman grinned, "The stuff at the club has a higher BPM so you naturally move faster. That's the whole point, the more you dance, the more you get thirsty and the more you drink. Which equates to more profit for the club".

"Are you teaching me to dance or the economics of electronic music?" Arisa chuckled, loosening her stance as Misaki instructed her.

"I can do both, you can thank Hello, Happy World for that" she smirked and went to hit play on her laptop, "Just follow me. The best way to learn is by doing".

And so, Misaki's room became a temporary club as she taught Arisa some rudimentary but fundamental steps for dancing. With it being a weekend, they weren't too worried about the neighbours but we're solicitous to not disturb anyone. 

It took a bit of time for Arisa to relax, her joints stiff and actions tense but if there was one thing she knew, Misaki could dance _and_ teach and the pay-out was proving to be worth it. Misaki's patience with her abraded any discomfort Arisa was experiencing in performing and eventually, she found her rhythm. 

Arisa couldn't stop grinning, mirroring Misaki's moves till she felt confident enough to throw in a few of her own dances which Misaki could vacillate with ease. Being with Misaki had taught Arisa just how expansive the electronic music scene was, not limited to what was heard on the mainstream media. 

Some of it was downright beautiful, such was the case of melodic progressive house, some genres were evocative like minimal and deep house. Others made you feel like you were transcending galaxies, such was the essence of trance. DnB had the capabilities of infusing beauty and adrenaline. Synthwave took you to a past paradise, modernising it with crisp and clear sounds that captured the nostalgia of the 80s.

Truly, electronic music was a cavern of creativity just waiting to be explored. 

The upbeat and electro based track with the rich vocals of the singer ran freely through the room, its reverberating bass line complimenting the jocular vibe and piano elements stunningly. Violin synths accentuated the pace, as did the electric guitar during the breakdown and Arisa was enthralled by it. 

Soon enough, it began to fade out and Arisa & Misaki switched to the new atmosphere. 

It was replaced by something flowing smoothly from the speakers with a delicate balance of hypnotic percussives melded with gorgeous piano lines, those fusing with the accents of the synths and Arisa adapted immediately in Misaki's arms. 

The vocalist's captivating voice, husky yet delicate simply sealed the deal in the songs haunting style.

Arisa could pick up the occasional English lyrics in the song that were far too relatable, Misaki truly did know her well. 

_Why are you crying, can’t stop the moment._

_I’m longing for you like this._

_Hold on me tight, in moving shadow._

_The pain will make us forget after all._

They were both slightly breathless as the breakdown of the track continued when Misaki spoke up, "We can stop now, if you want?". 

Arisa shook her head, moving in time with Misaki as her arms wrapped behind the woman's neck, all signs of her discomfit coming to a cessation, "It's fine. This is fun, and you're a good dancer. Thank you for this".

Misaki smiled warmly, her entrancing eyes glowing as she led Arisa against her, hands on her hips where the most movement was in terms of the dance, "Thank you and anytime. You're a quick learner too. You're gonna take over the dance floor in no time" she praised as the gentle drop paved way for the cadence to pick up again. 

The blonde blushed as she moved with her, bodies packed close, as if they were being wrapped around by the melody of the song. 

_ Flavour of a kiss you don’t remember.  _

_ To the point of leaving a mark behind.  _

_ If you need me, you will be satisfied.  _

_ Always, strongly and deeply.  _

Perhaps that was the case but Arisa was sure it was with Misaki where she could truly let go, allowing the music to fuse within her bones. 

She couldn't imagine dancing with anyone like this, other than with Misaki. 

Which is what they proceeded to do till Kasumi and Kokoro burst into their room, Suits in tow and created a party out of it before they got thrown out for trespassing.

Just another night for the level-headed couple. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like a reference to the songs I used for them, it's these in order:
> 
> https://youtu.be/iZZ7I4eJJNA
> 
> https://youtu.be/rvBpKFxy5XQ
> 
> Obviously from Touhou and it would've been too easy to use two remixes of Bad Apple!! since that would be more familiar, but where's the fun in that :v


	22. [G] Nana and Claudine - Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nana returns to the place she found a home for one last time..
> 
> Tags: Future Fic-Heavy Angst

* * *

The glass beneath Nana's feet crunched beneath her shoes, the shards desperate to puncture through and macerate her skin.

It would be an infinitesimal level of abject anguish compared to what she was feeling.

She brought a hand up to her heart, each beat hammering erratically, reminding her that she had a sparse few moments to live.

Her lime coloured eyes, red and puffy, ran around the stage at Seisho.

She had to see it one last time and if breaking in was the only way, then so be it.

The woman had already left what was required to amend the window that was allowing in the dazzling moonlight, highlighting the stage she loved in an eldritch manner.

She smiled, her eyes taking it all in, committing it to memory, to take with her after she left.

Her heart ached, like it was coiled up as the chambers started to fill up.

Nana was content with this being her final resting place and she hoped Claudine would forgive her.

Her hospital gown remained wrapped around her beneath her coat as she stepped further up the stage and near the backdrop while the chill ran through her. But that was okay, it made it her feel alive again, like her heart wasn't going to stop.

The stage often did that for her, staving away the moribund sensation, and in this case, it would be herself that would succumb to death.

Her hands trembled by her side as the burden of her ailments started manifesting without any palliative treatment, the safety cushion of being led to death easily.

Nana didn't want that, didn't need to be sheltered from the harsh realities of life.

And right now was no different as she turned and faced the empty seats of the room, her eyes making out shadows of figures that were not really there.

Her heart was reaching a declivity now and she clutched it, her back and left arm tingling before becoming imbued in pain. Nausea ran through her as her gasps came out pinched, head feeling like it had been placed under a drill.

A silent applause ran around the room as she dropped to her knees, fingers into her heart.

Her faceless audience was being treated to a tragedy so macabre that poets of the past would have a strenuous time trying to immortalise it. 

"Nana!".

Hurried footsteps ran up the stairs as Nana found herself on her back and staring up into teary pink eyes.

She gasped when calling her lover's name out, mouth bloodied as Claudine cupped her face.

"Hey, stay with me" Claudine hushed, "The ambulance is on its way! What were you thinking..I left you for five minutes" she cried and brushed Nana's tears as her body shuddered, "Nana!".

It didn't matter if the ambulance arrived now or in 15 minutes.

Nana was dying.

The stress of her mind finally cumulated too much over the years, her heart unable to take the strain, leading to cardiovascular disease.

But Nana knew that she would rather die on stage than in some hospital bed.

Claudine wasn't supposed to be here, she wanted to spare her this sight but her lover was nothing if not obstinate.

Nana managed a strained grin, broken as Claudine brought her face down and Nana's shaky hand cupped her wet cheek, "Kuro-chan.." she whispered, "It's over now. I..I love you. Please don't cry" she uttered gently.

Claudine shook her head, "No, you hold on, Nana. I love you but hold on. It is _not_ your time yet!" she gritted out, eyes dripping with silver, "Don't you dare leave me here. This stage is met for us, together".

The dying woman agreed as her heart rate abated, "Exactly. R-right now, just us. I love you so much".

Nana couldn't think of another way of leaving this earth than with Claudine and the stage around them.

This was how it was always going to end, just like it did in every loop.

But even loops eventually came to a halt. 

The past faded away, a present being completed, no longer any room for another future. 

Nana's heart stopped.

Claudine's sobs racked the whole room as the door slammed open and the ambulance crew barged in.

The attempts of reviving her with chest compressions and CPR was futile. 

A paramedic called out the time of death. 

Nana died with a smile on her face, with Claudine by her side and on a stage they fell in love many years ago.


	23. [G] Lisa and Saaya - The Baker Cohabitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa keeps Saaya occupied during her shift, not being a distraction at all..
> 
> Tags: Fluff-Romance

* * *

The bakery was teeming with the scent of freshly baked goods and Lisa felt like she was in heaven. 

It was one thing baking at home but it was another thing in its entirety to be in a professional environment such as the Yamabuki bakery.

Working with the other brunette was proving to be rewarding in more than one way as she crept closer to the girl who was lifting the buns off of the tray. While the educational aspects of baking were being incorporated into her skill set, Lisa had obtained another source of viand to satisfy her cravings. 

"Those smell delicious, Saaya" she cooed and wrapped her arms around the other girl's waist, nuzzling into the crook of her neck.

"L-lisa-san!" Saaya gasped, almost dropping few of the rolls as the warmth nestling over her back started to retire the sensibilities of her brain.

Lisa's giggle was as impish as could be behind that put together and sisterly exterior.

Saaya now knew what Arisa meant when she called her out for it too.

"Sorry" Lisa smiled, squeezing tighter, "I couldn't resist".

Saaya chuckled and accepted the kiss to her cheek, "That excuse isn't _always_ going to work, you know".

"Oh, we will see" the bassist grinned, hand travelling over the patterns of Saaya's apron, "Seriously though, I'm learning so much here with you all".

"Really? You're already beyond skilled as it is so I'm not sure what else you could possibly learn. You heard my parents, they would love to hire you".

"I think your mother wants me to marry you, to be fair" Lisa pointed out and felt Saaya's cheeks heat up, "So cute".

Saaya had already heard those insinuations from Tae's mother so it was interesting hearing it from her own towards someone else. 

Not that she could exactly disagree with her mother as she turned back after placing all the rolls in the right pallet. Saaya then hooked her arms behind Lisa's shoulders, staring up into olive eyes that often gleamed regardless of the location or person.

However, whenever Lisa looked at her, there was something far more refulgent in the way they shone. 

It was easy to fall for Lisa when she was the embodiment of everything irreproachable in the world.

"You joke about that but she's not kidding" the drummer grinned, feeling Lisa's hand crawl up her back and into her ponytail.

Saaya felt a light tug as Lisa's lips rested over her cheek, close to the side of her mouth. Her other arm remained around Saaya's waist, keeping her close till Lisa's breath brushed over her lips, airy and not quite touching.

They couldn't keep their eyes off of each other as Lisa whispered, "Neither am I" she smiled honestly. 

Saaya capitulated and gave into her whims, oblivious to her surroundings as the thought of kissing Lisa took precedence.

She was always so sweet, the stickiness of her lip-gloss doing nothing to take away from the sensation of her lips pressing over her own. Saaya clutched onto her shoulders with a firmer grip, their heads moving in the motion of their kiss, the pace attuned till they pulled back.

Lisa was mesmerised by the sight of the drummer looking at her with awe and it made her want to witness that expression for as long as time would allow. 

Saaya couldn't help but to wither under such an intense gaze coming from Lisa, liking the way the flutter of her lengthy lashes appeared to brand her soul. 

"Well, I've already been married to Kaoru-san so maybe you could be next" Saaya joked as Lisa squeezed her hips and nuzzled against her cheek, chuckling along. 

"Oh, trust me, Saaya, I intend on being the _last_ " she murmured after the playful aura fizzled away, forming into something more vehement. 

Saaya's exhale halted in her throat at the declaration, Lisa's usual jovial tone dissipating to reveal a tinge of possessiveness taking over and she loved it.

Loved seeing the various sides of Lisa, dimensions that _only_ she was privy to. 

"Lisa-san" she breathed out, nails wedging into the other girl's shoulder blades before the sounds of the bell ringing from the front of the store interrupted their moment.

Lisa simpered and flitted back from Saaya, but not enough for the heat between them to disperse.

"I guess we'll have to continue this later, Saaya" she winked after placing a light peck on her girlfriend's cheek and moved away.

"Y-yeah, we will". 

It still never failed to confound Saaya as to _how_ Lisa could have her melting like chocolate with words alone, crawling into her mind and sticking to the sides. 

All the drummer knew was that she had come to desiderate it. 

She couldn't wait for her shift to be over now as her mother came in and smiled at the duo with a knowing look. 

Saaya's work days were certainly more eventful now and she didn't mind in the slightest. 


	24. [M] Claudine and Maya - Unwind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claudine indulges Maya's impulses during some much needed downtime..
> 
> Tags: Future Fic-Fluff-Mild Sexual Content-Romance

* * *

A day off doing absolutely nothing was a rarity for both Claudine and Maya. 

If it wasn't practice, it was a performance somewhere.

If it wasn't a meeting, it was a family occasion elsewhere.

So these idle moments where both of them were at home, slumped over the couch and watching senseless TV was bliss.

The moments were far and few, as was their time together so they tended to make the most out of their weekends when they were home. 

It was late in the evening, a peaceful lull floating over their home and Claudine would have been convinced that Maya had fallen asleep, had it not have been for the fastidious fingers tracing around her knees idly as she watched some bizarre anime that she had managed to rope Claudine into watching with her.

Even now, Maya's penchant for living the childhood she never had overtook her and Claudine simply didn't have the heart to refuse the woman whenever she had a hankering for something to fulfil that time.

She had to admit that it wasn't the worst show Maya had taken an interest in recently, especially since it depicted characters from some of their own plays in the past.

Who wouldn't want to play a being that was untouchable and essentially had control of life and death and the border between _everything_.

Maya had insisted that the power would get to Claudine's head which morphed into a bickering match, followed by a make out session till the brunette slumped onto Claudine's thighs and rested there.

"Maya?". 

A hum exuded from Maya's mouth, as did a puff of her warm breath skirting over her knee and Claudine figured that that was as much of a response as she was going to get from the almost lethargic body nestled on her.

"You're drifting off, want to head to bed?".

"I'm quite comfortable here actually".

Claudine tugged at the brunette locks, "Well my legs are falling asleep so shift it" she nudged her lover slightly. 

Maya rolled over to face her in protest and Claudine sighed as hazy violets looked up at her.

"You'll have to make me, Claudine".

"I will seriously rip you from this couch if I have to" Claudine threatened as an impetus to move, knowing she had failed when Maya laughed, the sound blithe when she captured one of Claudine's hands in hers, placing a kiss to her wrist, "You're such a..".

"A star? I'm aware. It is what I do best".

"And bragging, apparently" Claudine hit back.

She ran her other hand over the woman's face, brushing her fingertips over Maya's cheekbones and the way Maya's eyes fluttered close was worth it, to see her expression so relaxed.

She kept the actions up since Maya seemed to revel in the light petting.

"That feel good?". 

Maya hummed again, hand resting over the one that was touching her face and neck, "Very much so" she said as an eye opened, "However..".

"However?". 

The blonde waited, trying to gauge Maya's mood as the woman's lips pulled up into a smirk.

Claudine more or less figured out _what_ that meant, especially when Maya had grabbed a hold of her left wrist and started to drag it down. 

"Seriously? You were nodding off a second ago and now you're turned on?".

"Well, to be fair, it is never turned off when I am around you, Claudine" Maya answered back with ease as the blonde's hand had rested on her chest.

"I'm sure you say that to _all_ women" Claudine scoffed teasingly.

Though she was feigning annoyance, her hand was working on its own accord as Maya increased the grip of her hold on her wrist when Claudine swept it down. 

Maya arched her body up slightly as her other hand gripped the couch beneath her when her lover increased the pressure of what she was doing. She was pleased that any hesitancy was gone when she opened her eyes to notice a cloying smirk on the blonde's lips

"No..just _you_ " she managed with a breathy exhale. 

Claudine chuckled in amusement as Maya took control again, moving her hand down over her stomach till she could manoeuvre Claudine's hands to burrow beneath the waistband of her shorts. 

The blonde raised a brow when she felt her fingers become damp, "Should I be concerned as to _why_ you're already like this, Maya?".

"You only have yourself to blame and the distance" Maya sighed as Claudine's firm ministrations of her fingers where she required it took the edge off.

Claudine couldn't refute that as it had been a few weeks since they last spent some time like this with each other so she shook her head, smiling before leaning down to press a kiss to Maya's forehead. 

Maya took the opportunity to grip the back of Claudine's shoulder with her arm that was free, making the most of having the blonde like this, peppering her face with small kisses and teasing words. 

The sedulous fingertips stroking her were doing wonders over the protruding bud that was reacting to every way Claudine swirled and dipped over her. 

Claudine took in each riveting expression Maya was making so she pulled away a tad, the action making the brunette brows clinch at the middle. Her cheeks were reddened while her mouth parted in a need to either breath or swear, it was all the same as Claudine continued to rub the pads of her fingers over Maya's nub. It was slick enough to aid in pleasuring her and she knew it was making Maya undo whatever knot had tangled in her mind and body.

"Maya, spread your legs for me". 

Maya gulped, throat dry as she did just that, allowing more access for Claudine's wrist to move around and she relinquished any control, offering it to Claudine whilst sinking into what her lover was doing to her in a myriad of motions. 

Some strong, others drawn out but all feeling just as marvellous. 

Maya's knees went up as the soles of her feet slammed against the other side of the couch, toes curling over the surface.

It prompted Claudine to proliferate her speed, sensing how close the brunette was.

Maya was squirming now, clutching at her t-shirt with her other hand still around Claudine's shoulder, nails digging in.

It was a sight that Claudine would never tire of, witnessing the unbridled pleasure appear on the reserved woman's face.

To hear _her_ Maya hissing out in bliss as she melted over her fingers, the thick warmth transuding out. 

Maya like this, unguarded, was a vision for her and _only_ her. 

The ridged posture of Maya's body eventually subsided as soon as she could breath again, the aftershocks rife around her body while Claudine lowered her face down, kissing her warm lips, her damp neck, her exposed chest, _anywhere_ she could reach.

Because that's just how it was when they were together and alone, surrendering to the other in ways no other could.

Maya's breathing evened as Claudine watched her when her body finally went limp and her face nuzzled against the blonde's stomach while she remain between Maya's thighs.

"Great, now I'll have to carry her to bed" she sighed fondly and brushed back some of Maya's hair gently. 

With a chaste kiss to the woman's forehead, Claudine smiled and let her be, knowing that she would carry her whenever she needed to be carried because that is what they did for each other.

"I love you, Maya". 


	25. [T] Sayo and Kanon - A Walking Corpse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanon's resilience towards Sayo's insecurities falters given how detrimental it had become..
> 
> Tags: Future Fic-Angst-Domestic Abuse-Injuries-Triggers

* * *

Kanon flinched as the coin on the table spun on its side before clattering to the surface. 

The quieter she remained, the more promptly Sayo would return to her equable self. 

She remained on the ground, leaning against the wall in which Sayo had cornered her, the remnants of Sayo's rage burning against her ribs. 

Kanon hoped nothing was broken this time as concealing the truth of her home life was becoming more strenuous as the years went by.

She knew she should run, she _should_ leave Sayo and cut ties whilst she could still use her legs. 

One of these days, she knew Sayo's unresolved issues and instabilities would get the better of her and she would kill her. 

Yet, she still couldn't find it in herself to leave the damaged woman as she slowly stood up, knees trembling and steps heavy. 

The living room was cold, the atmosphere terse and suffocated as Sayo's silent tears continued to stream down her face as she watched the coin spin again. Her metacarpal joints were split, dried blood staining her skin and she knew she deserved to feel _worse_ , to feel like each finger was being snapped backwards for what she was doing to Kanon. 

From the corner of her bloodshot eyes, she could see her wife approach her, movements skittish like she would bound away if Sayo made the wrong move. 

This was _all_ her doing, this was what she had reduced the once genial woman to.

All because she couldn't get her fucking mind right. 

Kanon hesitated and rescinded back, watching the vein near Sayo's eye bulge slightly, her brows creasing at the centre. She just wanted to make sure that the woman was okay despite herself being on the receiving end of the atrocious violence Sayo subjected her to. 

Questioning herself often, Kanon didn't know why she stayed or why Sayo hits her. 

"Aren't you afraid?".

Sayo's laggard voice shattered the unbearable silence as her eyes remained on the coin rolling off of the table. 

That was another query that often plagued Kanon's mind. 

She shuffled closer, wincing when she lifted her arm and placed it on Sayo's head, running her fingers through the long strands.

"No".

"Don't lie to me!" Sayo's sharp voice cut her when incensed viridescent eyes bore into her own and Sayo grabbed her wrist, "You don't think I don't notice the way _you_ look at me? The way _everyone_ fucking looks at me? Like I'm something they found on the bottom of their shoe?" she yelled, "I see the hate, all of that resentment!".

"Sayo..please.." Kanon trembled, "I love you, I can't hate you and nobody else does either!".

Sayo squeezed her wrist harder, standing up to tower over the other woman, "Bullshit!". 

Kanon flinched at the pressure on her wrist as her body was already unendurable considering what Sayo had done before. She brought her other hand up, shaky and bruised to cup Sayo's cheek. 

"I love you, Sayo. I..don't know how to help you but I, I'm not going to leave you". 

Though her voice was meek, it burrowed deep into Sayo as she took in her wife's purple eyes which were shimmering when a fresh wave of tears fell down. 

Sayo's expression fluctuated from rancour to guilt, from hurt to despondency. 

She let go of Kanon instantly, staring at the woman who was barely able to stand upright because of her own fists and yet there she was, for reasons she couldn't fathom, by her side. 

Kanon blinked up at her, palm wiping away Sayo's wet cheek whilst she moved closer. 

"I.." Sayo's voice trembled, eyes wide with horror, "Kanon, I..I'm sorry". 

The woman smiled as Sayo gently wrapped her arms around Kanon's waist and she winced, the soft action enough to disturb her wounds but she bit the inside of her cheek to conceal the pain. 

Sayo's eyes exuded the culpability she was feeling as she slowly moved Kanon back to the couch in the living room, "I'm sorry, I know I keep saying it and I..just wait a moment". 

She scrambled away to retrieve the first aid box as Kanon exhaled, relieved that her wife's torrent of emotions had simmered down 

As bestial as the initial beating was, Sayo made up for it with the aftercare where her magnanimous nature would recur. 

But Kanon knew it wasn't enough to remain in a marriage _this_ toxic. 

Her hand lingered over her abdomen when she moved her top up, the pain shooting up her spine as the cool air lingered over it. 

She knew she wasn't going to survive another episode that Sayo had no control over so when her wife came back in the room and crouched down near her, Kanon took her in, the gentle expression on her face. 

Sayo may have been living but something had died within her. 

She was reduced to nothing but functioning as a vessel for her demons and ghosts. 

Kanon couldn't intervene, Sayo was long gone. 

Sayo lifted Kanon's hand up, kissing her fingers before tending to her wounds, "This will sting, Kanon. But I promise, it'll be over soon. This won't happen again" she smiled, lips thinned to mask the anguish she felt for laying her hands on Kanon like this. 

Kanon nodded as a cool cloth rested on the bruise while her hand pressed down on Sayo's shoulder to get passed the pain. 

"I know, Sayo".

She believed her because this time it was going to be true. 

Sayo would not get a chance to hurt her again. 

In the closet of their bedroom was a bag that was packed, along with a few essentials. 

She wasn't going to need anything else.

The phone enshrouded between the clothes lit up with a message Kanon was going to see once Sayo fell asleep. 

**Misaki:** I'll be outside. 

Tonight, Kanon would escape. 

There was no other choice but to leave Sayo. 


	26. [T] Kaoruko and Tsukasa - Liberated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beneath the sky of a million stars do Kaoruko and Tsukasa break the mould they had been raised in, yielding to the simple pleasures of life..
> 
> Tags: Future Fic-Fluff

* * *

  
Kyoto was resplendent during the day but when the sun set and the moon took its place, the land became coruscating.

Having been born and raised there, even as a grown woman, Kaoruko couldn't get over how beautiful it was.

The cool spring air ruffled her hair as she remained seated in Tsukasa's car that was parked outside of a convenience store. She smiled mischievously at the thought of the plans they got upto to this day, reliving those moments of sneaking around in school after they became comfortable with each other.

It was no different now and Kaoruko cherished it, adored Tsukasa, treasured their joint acts of rebellion from their stringent upbringing.

What better way than to reclaim back that freedom than by going on an endless night drive, snacking on the best (and worst) snacks with the woman you had such a soft spot for?

The door opened and Tsukasa slinked back in, depositing a few bags worth of purchases onto Kaoruko's lap.

"Did you buy the whole store, Tsukasa-han?" Kaoruko grinned as the woman next to her chuckled whilst buckling up.

"Tempted to but I think we have enough".

"That might be an understatement". 

The heiress looked into the bags to find various assortments of snacks that they could binge on, including the cheap ones that Tsukasa loved to this day and Kaoruko wrinkled her nose at it. 

"You still get the weirdest snacks ever".

Kaoruko faced her, a small frown on her lips that was easily erased away when Tsukasa leaned forward, kissing her. 

Her surprise was quickly wiped away as her hands went into the orange locks, twirling them around her fingers the more Tsukasa increased the hold of her lips between her own.

She pulled away slightly not a moment later, staring at Kaoruko's rubescent face, "It's an acquired taste" she winked.

Kaoruko pushed her away as Tsukasa laughed at catching her lover off guard, relishing in Kaoruko's demure expression.

"You're the worst" Kaoruko huffed with an incline of her head before smiling.

"You're right about that. Let's get going before your family realise that I've stolen you away".

"They do _know_ that I'm with you, you know".

"Well.." Tsukasa hummed as she drove off, "True, but they have no idea about what you and I will be doing".

Kaoruko smirked, "Oh, I do look forward to finding out, Tsukasa-han".

In truth, she knew _exactly_ what was going to happen, completely cognizant of their conclave.

Tsukasa made it a priority to always visit Kaoruko when she could when her time away from the stage allowed it. While their incipient forming relationship was still flourishing, the woman wanted to ensure that she spent what time she could considering that Kaoruko herself was under numerous responsibilities, some more daunting than her own.

So on nights like this, under the shine of a million stars on an abandoned stretch of road surrounded with rolling hills, the two women simply let themselves go.

They would spend hours in the backseat, just talking, kissing, eating and exchanging raillery in ways that often had been restricted. 

They were recapturing a youth they never had.

"Try this, Kaoruko, I think it's new". 

Kaoruko crinkled her nose as the stick with a dab of what looked like chocolate on the end was waved at her.

"What is it?".

"Food" Tsukasa grinned back and earned a pinch from the woman sat on her lap.

"Funny" she laughed and took a bite, savouring the candied base and the dark chocolate which aided the sweetness, "Not bad actually" she exclaimed in surprise and brought a hand to her mouth.

"I told you, you should give the other stuff a try too, it's pretty good" Tsukasa beamed and kissed the side of Kaoruko's lips, "Hm, tastes even better like this".

"If you wanted some you should have just asked" the heiress smirked, the vernacular of her locution tinged with coyness while she pulled her lover closer by the collar of her jacket.

Tsukasa dropped her hold on the box, opting to grip Kaoruko's waist instead as her tongue crept into Tsukasa's mouth between her lips, brushing over her own and Tsukasa couldn't help the slight moan that followed. 

She wasn't sure if it was from the snack or just because of how Kaoruko was kissing her.

Not that she cared either way, not with the way they were on their way to abandoning the confectionery for something that couldn't be quenched by such sustenance.

Just another thing they indulged on together, _alone_.

Tsukasa couldn't resist Kaoruko's charms now anymore than she could during their school days and the woman had certainly learned to utilise them more the older she got. 

Her hand swept up Kaoruko's leg, floating over the cool skin till her fingers trailed beneath her skirt to rest on her thigh. Her other hand had a hold of Kaoruko's back as the woman leaned further onto her, wrapping an arm around Tsukasa's head, the right hand making work of undoing the buttons on Tsukasa's blouse.

The atmosphere had heated considerably as they began the motions of unpacking their pent up desires and needs with each other in ways they couldn't with anyone else.

It was how it would always end as Kaoruko pulled back to breath, lips glistening and plump, finally departing from the longanimity they displayed with others and their standards. 

Tsukasa's hooded violet eyes ran over the other woman's face, drowning in the salacious smile that Kaoruko was giving her as her fingers traced the outline of her bra beneath her blouse, caressing the skin beneath the strap with her other hand as she tugged it down. 

Their sweet tooth had been satiated, paving the way for something more..piquant.

"More?" Kaoruko asked, voice barely above a whisper and no longer referring to the confectionery.

Tsukasa nodded while her nails scraped up Kaoruko's inner thigh, causing her to falter from her bravado, "Please".

The breathless plea made Kaoruko quiver as Tsukasa proceeded to lower her down onto the seat and made heed of touching whatever her fingers could seek out as her lips met Kaoruko's again. 

Gone were their inhibitions, their proper ways of maintaining themselves.

Because when it was just the two of them, there was no need to uphold such a put together decorum when all they wanted, _needed_ , was to break away with each other.

Break away from the shackles they had once been bound in. 


	27. [G] Arisa & Lisa - All That Could've Been

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arisa seeks Lisa's help while the bassist ruminates on her lost opportunity..
> 
> Tags: Angst-Romance

* * *

"Arisa, relax!" Lisa smiled at the blonde through the mirror as she did Arisa's hair, "You'll burn a hole through the mirror at this rate".

"Ah, I'm sorry" Arisa quickly apologised, grasping the edges of her dress.

"No need to apologise either. It's okay to be nervous but considering how long you have known Saaya, it is gonna well".

"You think?". 

Arisa wanted to believe that but the butterflies parading around her stomach told her otherwise.

She had enlisted the bassist's help for her first date with Saaya and Lisa was more than thrilled to help her.

At least, that was what it appeared externally but the feelings within Lisa painted an alternate picture.

One of regret, of letting her doubts cloud over the opportunity to ask Arisa out instead, succumbing to excuses concocted from sophistry. 

Her hands deftly set Arisa's golden hair in a side ponytail that had a French braid running through it. The fringe had been neatly trimmed and feathered by Lisa and were left on either side of her face, enhancing her features that much more with the light make up.

Lisa nodded, olive eyes masking her pain so expertly, like she was cognoscente at the craft of deception, "Without a doubt, Arisa" she encouraged, " _She would be a fool not to do anything in her power to be yours"_.

The afterthought went unsaid as Lisa applied a bit of hairspray when Arisa replied, "Thank you, Lisa-san. Not just for doing this but for your advice too".

"You don't have to thank me, silly!" Lisa laughed off, abhorring herself for leading Arisa into Saaya's arms, "I didn't do much. You and Saaya were always meant to be, you know? You keep your band functioning and look good together. Now, stand up and let's have a full look".

Arisa was too busy not trying to melt down at the array of compliments and emboldening as she stepped away from the desk and stood in front of Lisa.

Lisa tucked her pointing finger over her lips, eyes fluttering over Arisa's form, " _It's true, you do look good with Saaya. But..you would look even better with me, Arisa_ ".

The fantasy of such a concept spun around the brunette's mind as she revelled in how stunning Poppin'Party's demure keyboardist was.

Her blue dress looked radiant on her and it didn't miss Lisa's perception as to how the colour matched Saaya's eyes.

She herself had picked it out with Arisa for that distinctive reason, after all.

"I-is it okay, Lisa-san?" Arisa questioned nervously since Lisa had been quiet for a minute too long now.

Lisa grinned and stepped forward, resting her hands on Arisa's shoulders, "No, not _just_ okay. You look so beautiful! Hey, if Saaya wasn't so into you, you can bet I would be in her place cause you are perfect" she winked.

Arisa just reddened that much further as she stammered, unable to react to the magnanimous teasing.

Whether it was Saaya baiting her with provocation or Lisa, they were almost like the same person.

"Ah..you really do love teasing people" she managed as Lisa's warm hands remained on her shoulders, her skin heating up at the slightly rugged touch.

Lisa feigned innocence, "Hmm, I can't help it when they're as cute as you".

The blonde stalled again and Lisa finally relented in her not so platonic jesting as she released the girl, smoothing out her hair to curb the acrid sensation flowing through her stomach at knowing that Saaya would get to experience this and so much more. 

It was something she was going to have to accept as the nails of her left had dug into the skin of her palm, "But seriously, you look amazing. Saaya's a lucky girl".

A genuine comment but tinged in tar.

Not that Arisa would be enlightened of the brunette's attraction to her as she smiled, "Thank you, Lisa-san. That means a lot, all of this".

"Don't worry about it" Lisa waved off as Arisa's phone beeped, indicating that Saaya was outside, "Now, go get your girl and go and have fun! I want _all_ the juicy details tomorrow though!".

Arisa's last look of shyness would be enough to curtail the dread she felt as she walked the girl to the door to meet Saaya and Lisa was right, the drummer was left speechless.

Lisa didn't want to spectate anymore, couldn't bear to witness the way Arisa was gazing at Saaya as the two became locked in an embrace, coiled in their own world and none the wiser to the sound of a heart breaking within the Imai residence.

Lisa bit back her sobs, her body flat and quiescent against the door with a hand clutched to her heart.

All Arisa would be to her is a friend, a confidant.

The fault was her own, for not reaching out, for doubting herself.

Something that Lisa would have to endure as her eyes slammed shut with nothing but the ghost of Arisa's presence strumming around her.

A cold comfort, but comfort nonetheless. 


	28. [G] Fumi and Tamao - Eternity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Fumi's birthday celebrations continue, Tamao has a surprise of her own for her..
> 
> Tags: Fluff

* * *

  
The atmosphere within the dorms was lively and boisterous as Fumi's birthday party was in full swing after returning from Kappo Tomoye.

It was still such an anomalous sight for Tamao who was watching on after bringing in more platters of food from the kitchen and placed them on the table.

To think that at one point, it was just her and Ichie.

She smiled fondly as said prankster hadn't relented in her jokes on the blonde's birthday, roping in Yuyuko into her antics. Rui panicked when Fumi bit down on a sandwich that contained something that clearly wasn't tasteful.

Tamao chuckled, her heart feeling replenished as she brought Fumi a drink and allowed Ichie to gain some time in hiding, using the full scope of the celerity she was gifted with.

"Thank you" Fumi accepted and drank it.

Tamao was curious as to what was filled in the sandwich, giving it a little bite.

It was a piece of hardened cheese. 

"Oh, Ichie" Tamao sighed with a smirk.

"I feel like that's going to be written on her obituary after I'm done with her".

"I'm not with quite sure that murder on your birthday is the way to end the night" the leader laughed and linked her fingers with Fumi's, looking up at her fondly, "May I steal you away for a while? After Shiori returns with the others, I might not get a chance to have you alone till later". 

A slight rubicund tinge adorned Fumi's face which was amplified by the way her hair was pulled back and tucked behind her ears. 

Tamao enjoyed that look immensely. 

"Is everything okay?". 

"It is, I assure you it's nothing like Ichie would have planned" Tamao giggled. 

"You know what, considering how much you've come out of shell, I wouldn't put it past you" the blonde challenged, grinning at her. 

Tamao said nothing but that enigmatic smile was more than enough to fill in the gaps as she led Fumi away, earning a few whistles from their friends. 

The two found themselves near the gardens of the dorms as the setting sunlight illuminated everything. 

Given the month, it was still fairly frigid so Tamao didn't want them exposed to the elements for too long as she turned around and faced the taller girl. 

"You look beautiful, Fumi" was the first thing Tamao expressed, "You always do". 

"Tamao, you don't have to say that". 

It was fascinating to see the confident and sedulous girl look away, a girl who was sought after and easily handled it when other girls compliment her. 

But it was different with Tamao, they both knew that. 

She wasn't just some _other_ girl. 

It was something that Tamao took great pride in as she smiled and moved close, "Not only do I have to but I _want_ to. You deserve to know how wonderful you are and how grateful I am to have you in my life, Fumi. First as my friend, now as my girlfriend". 

"You're too bold for your own good now" Fumi sighed tenderly, tilting her head to take in Tamao's radiant form, "I feel the same, though. Thank you for everything you have done for me".

"I believe there is a rule about not flipping things around on your birthday" Tamao chastised playfully and took a breath in, "So, happy birthday, Fumi. This is for you".

The blonde was surprised she hadn't noticed the box in Tamao's other hand that was being squeezed somewhat worryingly which belied Tamao's nerves despite how collected she appeared. 

Tamao opened it up and Fumi's eyes expanded a tad at the gold necklace that was sparkling beneath the sunset. Attached to it was a purple pendant in the shape of a bellflower, the shade reminiscent of Tamao's colour with its base green, accentuating the flower. 

She tentatively accepted it, eyes gazing back to her girlfriend's, "Tamao..this is gorgeous".

"I'm glad you think so. Well, I guess it is a pale comparison to you" Tamao chuckled, heartbeat elevated given the warm and tractable look on Fumi's countenance. 

"You and that smooth tone of yours.." Fumi scoffed as she inched forward and embraced the shorter girl, "Thank you so much, Tamao" she exhaled against her shoulder, "You never fail to surprise me". 

"It's my favourite past time now" Tamao laughed and held onto the blonde, the tips of her fingers brushing over the gauze material along the top half of Fumi's lime green dress. 

"I can tell". 

The duo pulled away to look at each other with nothing but adoration in their eyes as Fumi cradled Tamao's cheek, pressing her lips over it, "Would you mind putting it on for me?" she whispered. 

Tamao smiled, cheek ablaze as Fumi removed the necklace she had on and placed it inside the box while Tamao unclasped the gift. Fumi had to bend at the knees given their height difference so that Tamao could place the necklace on her, the gold chain fitting wonderfully just above her clavicle.

It complimented Fumi's rose pin beautifully as Tamao ran her finger down the chain whilst looking up into effulgent blue eyes. 

The symbolism of the colour was apropos of Fumi. 

Loyal, charming, ambitious, 

For Tamao, the flower conveyed her feelings.

Affection, love and constancy. 

"Perfect" she managed before Fumi's arms wrapped around her waist when she stood up to her full height and kissed Tamao. 

The leader easily fell into the rhythm, hands resting on Fumi's shoulders as they became enraptured in their delicate kiss. 

Her intention with the gift was to remind Fumi that she was _always_ there, regardless of what happened when they graduated since that time was drawing closer. Tamao knew that their relationship would continue to burgeon, as did Fumi but with this tangible reminder, it was Tamao's was of signifying that she wanted to be with Fumi for as long as time allowed it. 

Something she professed when their lips ceased their hold on each other's, her amethyst eyes lidded, "Fumi..I love you". 

Even if she appeared bashful, the gravitas behind her confession was something Fumi felt within her bones. 

She pressed Tamao's hips, smiling freely, "That's good to know because I love you too, Tamao. I think..no, I _know_ that I always have done". 

Tamao inhaled sharply at the admission, eyes getting misty as the glow on her face was amplified. 

To be privy to such a fact from Fumi was incredible, something she wanted to voice before a patter of clapping caught their attention. 

It was Shiori and the rest of the Siegfeld girls offering their approbation of the scene. 

Mel Fan had Shiori's eyes covered much to the younger girl's dismay as she smiled brightly at the duo. 

Michiru was also pleased with the scene and offered a thumbs up to the two. 

Akira appeared out of place as per usual thought the small smile on her lips was prevalent. 

As for Yachiyo, as was in her nature, winked at the duo in an exaggerated manner before they were all dragged away by Akira to give them privacy. 

Fumi could only sigh, cheeks reddened but her arms around Tamao remained.

"Timing hasn't been their best skill during moments like this" blonde laughed. 

"Oh, I disagree" Tamao hummed mischievously after taking Fumi's hand again, "But that is a discussion for later since we have your party to get back to". 

"Or..we skip it and sneak into your room?". 

"Fumi!". 

The two shared a laugh as Fumi wrapped her arm around Tamao's shoulder, feeling content and free. 

A feeling she had learned to embrace thanks to the girl next to her. 


	29. [M] Misaki and Sayo - Nocturnal Thirst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An uninvited presence infiltrates Sayo's home during the witching hour..
> 
> Tags: Alternate Universe/Vampire-Blood Drinking-POV Second Person-Mild Sexual Content

* * *

You stir awake at the feeling of fangs sliding down the curve of your neck and a body settled over your hips. 

In a habit of self defence, you grip the person on you by the shoulder to shove them back and when red eyes meet yours, you quieten in an instant. 

Though the situation seems unusual and improvident, you know that you are not in any danger with the woman on top of you, staring at you like she is picking apart your soul and saving parts for later to consume. 

You know you're not exactly on the erroneous path of thinking that with the words she utters, almost fragmentary and desperate. 

_Sayo, I'm hungry_. 

Misaki's aura is shrouded in something unfamiliar, something that startles you awake as you begin to unbutton your nightshirt.

The action is autonomous the moment you analyse Misaki's quivering form closely. 

There's blood on her hoody, a few streaks prevalent on her neck as her fangs glistened, wet with thirst. 

It was unusual seeing the usually phlegmatic vampire so out of sorts so you don't question her much, not right now. 

Not when she _needs_ you. 

Her eyes were positively bloodied, restive as you spread your shirt apart to expose your body, your throat and neck in particular. 

Misaki gulps, breaths in raggedly as her nails climb up your skin and you wince, each finger dipping in till her nail marks decorate your abdomen. She was stalling, trying to get in control in an effort to not kill you when she feeds and you appreciated the thought. 

But now wasn't the time for Misaki's conscientious nature when she looked like she was hanging around a permanent death's door so you yank her down on you, face to face. 

You nod, tell her to take what she needs, inviting her in. 

And Misaki relents, snarls ever so slightly before lowering herself to your neck and lunges in. 

There's nothing delicate about it as you grip her back and wrap your legs around the underside of her thighs, feeling the solid canines bury beyond the epithelial tissue, sinking into muscles and severing blood vessels to unleash the elixir she desperately needs. 

You moan, bite down on your inner cheek as Misaki sucks with overwhelming pressure, a cannonade of tugs till an inundation of red encompassed her mouth. She sighs whilst gripping her palms over your hips, pinning you down and bruising your skin in the process. 

This rough side of Misaki you are unused to but you know it is there, _every_ species is implanted with it, much like yourself. So you give in, allow Misaki to handle you like tungsten, unbreakable and able to take it. 

Take having your life essence consumed, emptied till you can barely cling onto consciousness. 

Take having a vampire latch onto your neck like the leeches they are, fangs immersed in you. 

Take the frantic grinding motions of Misaki's hips on yours, sullying your underwear, adding to the fragrance of iron permeating the air. 

It feels exultant, tastes succulent as you jerk at the long black hair trapped between your shuddering fingers. 

She's close. 

As are you. 

Your back curls upwards to meet every thrust of Misaki's centre hitting yours, of her teeth burying deeper, of her tongue lapping at your skin. 

It's too much but you can't get _enough_ of the pain, of the pleasure, of screaming into Misaki's shoulder when she bites down again after pulling out. 

Convulsions run over your body like a wave as you yield to your undoing, to the wetness climbing down the side of your neck and the dampness between your thighs where Misaki has her fingers in you. 

You can't even recall when she entered you, when her nailed thumb was drawing patterns over you bud, when her piercing crimson eyes pinned you to the bed. 

But you don't care, so long as Misaki is satiated. 

Each breath you exhale seems to excite her since she is watching you carefully. 

It's like she enhances it when she toys with your muscle, pushing down as she slides the two fingers in you further and you feel your heart stop. 

Whether that's down to the blood loss or your orgasm, you don't quite know, can't quite differentiate. 

Misaki makes them feel like the same thing. 

Your own eyes are heavy, doused in desire and submission, so unlike the woman you are but when it came to the being on top of you, when it came to _her_ , you became entirely subservient.

If Misaki wanted, you gave. 

And from the slight smirk on her bloodied lips and fangs peeking out, she wasn't done playing and taking from you yet.


	30. [G] Yuyuko and Fumi - A Truth And Stretch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unpredictable moment with Fumi sees the harbinger of stoicism pull the wool over Yuyuko's eyes..
> 
> Tags: Fluff

* * *

In the practice room at Rinmeikan, Fumi was in the midst of helping Yuyuko with her stretches.

The girl had been foregoing her extra practice sessions due to working on the script so Fumi took it upon herself to aid her kouhai who was taking on more than she could deal with.

Yuyuko on the other hand had no hindrances with her task, but there was definitely a problem with Fumi being so painfully close to her, painful in a sense where her gay was having an onerous time of keeping its thoughts in check. 

They were stood up face to face with her arm in Fumi's, the blonde pressing it back till she had Yuyuko bent backwards at an angle. 

Yuyuko wasn't sure if Tamao's waking up technique was barbarous or if Fumi's approach to stretching was worse. 

"Fumi-senpai" Yuyuko groaned, "I'm not a tree and you're not the wind, please stop making me bend in inhumane angles". 

The blonde tutted, pushing back further till she was looking down at Yuyuko, "This is for your benefit, Yuyuko. You're improving vastly but we can still polish out some kinks". 

"You mean like the one where you like causing pain? You've got that polished" the girl winced when Fumi arched a fine brow as she brought them back upright. 

"Excuse me?". 

"No, no, excuse _me_ Fumi-senpai, I beg of you". 

"So much theatrics" Fumi sighed and let the girl go, "Honestly, you've got the potential to precede us, you know that right?".

Yuyuko shrugged and shook her arm to ease the burn, "You blandish me, I'm not _that_ good".

"Have more confidence in yourself, Yuyuko" Fumi almost ordered and took Yuyuko's hands in hers, "We wouldn't have gotten this far without you as much as we wouldn't have done with myself, Tamao, Ichie or Rui. You got it?". 

Yuyuko wasn't sure how to respond to Fumi's undeviating honesty, which was rare since she had a retort for any and every scenario. 

Something Fumi was well accustomed to now and the smirk on her lips was enough of an exhort for Yuyuko to think, to run before she became ensnared in Fumi's web. 

Though that ship had sailed and sunk 80 years ago as Fumi pulled her in. 

Yuyuko was flush against her, bodies touching as Fumi's hands remained in hers, pressing slightly while she smiled. 

"Huh, so praising you gets you like _this_? Talk about kinks".

Yuyuko shook her head, "Nope, not today we don't". 

She tried to escape Fumi's grasp but the blonde was strong, like carry her to bed every night level of strong and Yuyuko really didn't need her thoughts to diverge anymore than they were doing. 

Fumi had turned the tables so smoothly that she hadn't even seen it coming, nor did she expect Fumi to be so brazenly flagrant about it. The glint in those exquisite blue eyes was a testament to that as she ducked her head closer and to Yuyuko's ear. 

"Good work with practice today, Yuyuko. I know the performance is going to go off without a hitch since we have you".

"Fumi-senpai is a tease" Yuyuko could only frown, face slumping to rest on the blonde's shoulder, "Like a prey, she burrowed into my defences and severed them with her sword breaker. Merciless, I tell you". 

The mumbled complaints made Fumi chuckle as she let of Yuyuko's hands, bringing her own up to ruffle the girl's hair. 

"Maybe, but this wasn't a call out. I mean it, do not for a second think that we don't recognise how skilled you are" she said honestly. 

Yuyuko remained concealed, face burning and Fumi could feel it, "I thought this wasn't a call out". 

"It isn't but it doesn't mean I can't have a bit of fun" Fumi laughed, continuing her motions of calming Yuyuko down, though she had a feeling that Yuyuko didn't mind at all. 

She knew it was paramount to remind Yuyuko of her achievements in a way that Rui obtained from Tamao. 

Not just as a moral boost but because Yuyuko was dear to her, had been slowly imparting herself into Fumi's life without either being aware. 

So when big eyes looked up as Yuyuko's chin remained on Fumi's chest, Fumi couldn't help the soft expression that appeared on her own face as her fingers remained tangled in Yuyuko's hair. 

"Fumi-senpai is bad for my heart". 

The blonde smirked, "Reap what you sow, Yuyuko". 

Because she felt the same and Yuyuko was well aware of the mutuality of their feelings.


	31. [G] Tamao and Arisa - Intertwined Melody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the midst of a practice session at Arisa's, the keyboardist decides to take the plunge with Tamao..
> 
> Tags: Fluff-Crossover

* * *

There was a moving sense of serenity in the basement, the melodic piano lines coming from Arisa's keyboard illuminating the location with colourful sounds. 

Arisa's eyes drifted to the girl next to her, watching the way her nimble fingers aired over the keys in such an cultivated way. 

It was hard to believe that a year ago, Tamao had started to learn to play the keyboard, assimilating to the instrument with ease now. 

"You're getting better every time we meet, Tomoe-san". 

Tamao's smile was vibrant as she finished off her rendition of 'Try Being A Butterfly', her fingers coming to a slow and steady halt. The probity in Arisa's praise made the ordeal of mastering the piano based version of the song worth the arduous process. She had been eager to showcase the fruits of Arisa's labour in terms of teaching her so the plaudit was music to her ears. 

For Arisa, she couldn’t quite recall the last piano based piece that skewered her heart in the way that this piece did. It was light, shifting to a quicker cadence through the chorus before reaching a lull for the breakdown. 

Tamao's gentle humming filled in where the lyrics would be, the lilt having just as much of an effect as the actual vocals would. 

"Thank you, I'm thrilled you think so" she replied, eyes taking in Arisa's, "Fumi has been helping me practice".

"Oh, Yumeoji-san can play?".

There was a flicker of a frown and if Tamao wasn't looking at the blonde, the shift in her expression would have eluded her. 

"She can, and the organ too. It came as quite a surprise when we found out. She's quite skilled with the Biwa too after her role as Benzaiten" Tamao elaborated, "Let's just say that Yuyuko-chan had a dream fulfilled when Fumi and I played the backing to one of her rakugo performances with the Biwa and Shamisen". 

Arisa glanced away, her left hand loitering on the keys, "Is that so? Everyone is extremely talented huh. That's good. Getting practice with Yumeoji-san too". 

The blonde still hadn't quite adjusted to the way the world of theatre worked but she understood the trials each aspiring actress faced and _why_ they had more than one skill set. When she met Fumi, the scenario was quite imposing even though Fumi went out of her way to converse with her as much a possible. 

But all that did for Arisa is emphasise the nexus between Fumi and Tamao in ways she couldn't imagine which in turn dissuaded her in pursuing Tamao at all, the impetus wavering with each story she had heard about Rinmeikan's leader and her right hand in command. 

Hearing the newly divulged information regarding Fumi's musical success now simply justified her reasons for feeling inadequate. 

"I think so too. _However_.." Tamao continued as her right hand swept over the side of the keys till they could hover over Arisa's, pressing down lightly, "If it hadn't been for your diligent teaching, I wouldn't even know the basics, Ichigaya-san".

Arisa's head quickly flipped between Tamao's cheery face and her hand resting over hers, "I-it's no big deal! Anyone could have taught you that" she insisted. 

"Hm, I wonder. You were patient with me, even though you were so shy and not used to being the teacher" Tamao chuckled, slotting her fingers between Arisa's, marvelling at how small they were, "So, Fumi might be helping me but I know for a fact that, these moments with you, add in making the process that much more enjoyable". 

"Is that so?" Arisa stammered, heart lodging in her throat at the feeling of Tamao's skin over hers and her face close. 

The intimation hadn't floated over Arisa's head as to _what_ Tamao meant. 

As much as she wanted to cave and run away, Arisa knew that this was a chance she had to take, more so since Tamao had evidently made her feelings clear. 

Her heart was beating so loud, fingers locking with Tamao's which kept her steady as her eyes darted between Tamao's beautiful eyes and lips. 

"It is, very much so, Ichigaya-san" Tamao whispered warmly, face moving closer to Arisa's, "So thank you. And I hope this erases any doubt in where you think my intention lay". 

Arisa didn't get a chance to question what Tamao was referring to as the girl's lips landed over hers, so delicate, light. 

She couldn't help but to fall into the kiss instantly, the fragrance of Tamao wrapping around her. Part of Arisa couldn't believe that this was happening and yet, the part of her that was selfish and possessive _owned_ it, urging her free hand to hover up and rest on Tamao's neck. 

The sensation of the skin there reinvigorated Arisa, feeling Tamao's muscles tense as they continued to kiss and the girl's other hand rested on her waist. 

An experience so indescribable; this was all that the duo could think. 

They pulled back a few moments later, lips slightly glistening as their cheeks oozed a florid hue. 

Arisa took a quick breath in, steadying her nerves, "That was incredible, Tomoe-san".

The admission only heightened Tamao's smile, eyes glossing over as she squeezed the hand beneath hers. 

"I agree with you" she answered, tone airy yet melodious, "May I kiss you again?". 

Arisa gulped, running her tongue over her own lower lip, missing the hedonic feeling of Tamao's on them. 

She answered in the best way she could, leaning up to reach for Tamao again and the other girl was only happy to meet Arisa halfway. 

The remnants of 'Try Being A Butterfly' circled around the room, the applicable lyrics floating along, encircling the two girls that could adhere to them so vividly. 

For they had endured their own tumultuous journey to attain the peace they had now and with the admission of their feelings, a new phase would commence, lasting longer than the lifespan of a hundred butterflies. 


	32. [G] Claudine and Sayo -  An Etutude Of Sorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claudine and Sayo's time together broadens the horizon for the reserved guitarist..
> 
> Tags: Fluff-Crossover

* * *

Claudine had decided that Sayo needed to just relax. 

Every time she saw the guitarist, she seemed to appear on the cusp of snapping like the strings of her guitar. 

This version of Sayo was apparently more carefree than the previous recalcitrant Sayo and Claudine found _that_ difficult to believe. 

So the blonde had deemed it her task to take Sayo out on the weekend with the intention of getting her to unwind, even if that meant being obstreperous about it. 

"Saijou-san, this isn't really necessary". 

"Watching the play?".

"No, that I don't mind. I mean.." she motioned to their joined hands as they waited in line for their tickets, " _This_ ". 

Claudine smirked, "If I let go, you're going to run away. Hina has warned me as much, you know. Lisa too. Yukina as well".

That made Sayo raise a brow, "Minato-san, too?". 

"Well, it was more of nonchalant shrug but that's the vibe of agreement I was getting" Claudine replied and tugged Sayo forward when the line moved, "So, you're stuck with me. Besides, is holding my hand that terrible, Sayo?" she chuckled. 

Sayo opened her mouth to refute it but the words wouldn't appear because her brain and heart, on this rare occasion, seemed to be on the same plane. 

She didn't mind it at all. 

Saijou Claudine was unlike anyone she had ever encountered before. 

She easily gelled well with whomever she met, was extremely competent, genial and irresistible. 

Well, as long as nobody mentioned Maya, Claudine was as laid back as could be. 

She sighed, swallowing down the excuses, "Not quite as so". 

Claudine laughed, "That looked like it was painful to admit". 

"Saijou-san". 

The blonde could only blame her playful and garrulous nature on the fact that she was getting to spend some time with Sayo alone. 

Because the other explanation of hanging out with a certain blue haired demon and obtaining her habits was something she refused to admit. 

Regardless, Claudine intended on making the most out of this as the line moved and she collected their tickets, leading Sayo to their designated seats. 

The performance Claudine had opted to take her to was of an original play created by an all female troupe, naturally. 

It took in the creative liberties from Japanese legend and folklore, creating a vignette of stories that told the tales of love, death, romance and epiphanies in a land that was occluded from the modern world. 

Sayo was ensnared, something Claudine could tell even in the crepuscular room. 

There was a story of a sister doing all she could do to protect her younger sister, going as far as to eclipse the sky in a scarlet mist since they were vampires. 

A tale of a magician leaving the comfort of a land she was next in line to rule in an effort to find herself and master her craft spoke volumes. 

The story of a grieving mother becoming the embodiment of vengeance, eventually learning to curb her rage with the help of others tugged at heart strings. 

To top it off, the slightly amusing retelling of two sisters that were goddesses with the younger one being a pain and the older just being done with her buffoonery earned many a chortle. 

It was safe to state that from the silhouette of Sayo's expression that she was loving the wide variety of characters on show and the actresses portraying them perfectly. 

Claudine was pleased to be able to witness the faint smile on Sayo's lips once they left the theatre. The conversation continued whilst getting something to eat and that too was filled with alacrity, the two analysing each story. 

They were conversing about it right up until Sayo dropped Claudine back off to the train station since her journey to Seisho would take longer and she still had a curfew to meet since she lived in the dorms. 

With the setting sun irradiating the skyline and the crisp sensation of winter seeping through, Sayo couldn't help but to feel reflective, at ease. 

She was less guarded around the blonde opposite her. 

Whom had once again taken her hand without any protest from the guitarist this time. 

"Thank you for today, Saijou-san, I truly had a wonderful time". 

Claudine grinned, eyes ebullient, "I can tell" she answered in a coy tone before softening her expression, "I'm glad you did because so did I. You're very perceptive. Your in depth comments were really precise and accurate". 

"Imai-san calls it being obsessive, like a dog with a bone, I believe she stated" Sayo deadpanned. 

Claudine stalled for a moment when she realised that Sayo was actually cracking a joke, at the expense of herself since she knew Sayo liked dogs. 

The slight tone reminded her of somebody else that had a penchant for teasing mercilessly. 

"She isn't wrong but it isn't a negative thing, Sayo. I'm looking forward to seeing more sides of you" she winked, "We'll definitely have to go to the dog café next time". 

"That's.." Sayo mumbled, blushing, knowing full well how she was around them, her stoicism drifting apart, "I mean, I certainly don't mind. I..I'm actually privy of a few good places we can visit if you'd like?" 

"Sayo, are _you_ asking _me_ out this time?" Claudine couldn't help but tease with a smirk as the other girl's cheeks flushed. 

"Well, it only seems fair since you took me out today, and I had a great time so it seems appropriate to do so". 

Claudine kept an eye on her train whilst witnessing Sayo combust and she couldn't deny that she wanted to see it more, more of Sayo unguarded. But their day had to come to a conclusion as the train pulled up.

Sayo was still layering her roundabout ways of the date so with a chuckle, Claudine put her out of her misery by leaning forward. 

The move made Sayo cease her rambling, her eyes widening when the blonde's lips pressed over her cheek, staying there long enough to make her mind shut down before Claudine pulled back. 

"S-saijou-san?!". 

"Just a little something to show my appreciation" Claudine offered, far too innocently, "I'll be seeing you soon, Sayo. Tell Hina I said bye". 

"Ah.." Sayo managed, still in a daze as the warmth of Claudine's hand left hers, "Of course, thanks again for today. Please let me know when you arrive back to Seisho". 

"Will do" came her affable reply whilst she boarded the train, Sayo's smile printed into her mind as she waved her off.

Sayo kept her gaze on Claudine till the blonde was long gone, her cheek tingling from the chaste kiss as she tried to rationalise her thoughts, wondering what it meant. 

And _why_ she wanted another one. 

"It must be a European thing". 


	33. [G] Kaoruko and Saaya - Foundation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaoruko discovers that manual labour isn't for her but time with Saaya makes it bearable..
> 
> Tags: Fluff-Crossover

* * *

  
Kaoruko's grumbling was something Saaya had become attuned to. 

It bore a striking resemblance to Arisa's so one could say that the brunette had already had the training to deal with a character like Kaoruko. 

"Am I even doing this properly? These hands were not made to squeeze dough like this. Wait, I think some has gotten into my eye! Why does this flour taste weird? Isn't buying it just easier?".

The complaints were constant throughout the day and yet, Saaya hadn't lost her patience once, answering any and every question in a punctilious manner. 

It baffled Kaoruko to no extent, wondering if Saaya was simply immune to it as the drummer checked on the buns they had created, filled with chocolate.

It wasn't like she was intentionally trying to get under Saaya's skin, well, at least not in a manner of speaking as the girl's hospitality was on a league of its own. 

Kaoruko sighed dramatically and ended her train of thought as Saaya handed her a towel to wipe her hands, "Good work today, Hanayagi-san". 

The heiress slumped against the counter, "How do you do this _everyday_?" she whined and pressed her hand over Saaya's upper arm, "Is that why you're so good at drumming?" she mused with a blithe lilt. 

Saaya chuckled and watched the girl use both of her hands to wrap around her bicep, though she couldn't deny that Kaoruko's seemingly innocuous yet fastidious actions was not doing her hormones any favours. 

Taking into account how much time they had spent together since their initial introduction a year ago, the two had grown remarkably close, which was a surprise when it came to someone like Kaoruko who didn't do particularly well when meeting new people, much like Arisa. 

But it seemed inevitable with someone like Saaya, the walking definition of convivial. She had offered a helping hand in getting Arisa and Kaoruko to communicate, after all. 

So this tactile bond between Saaya and Kaoruko was also ineluctable. 

"I think it helps with building up upper body strength so maybe baking does help with the drumming". 

"My arms are aching and I have only tried it a few times so yes, it _does_ do something" Kaoruko insisted, running her hands up and down Saaya's arm, "I think you could take on Mahiru-han in an arm wrestling match". 

"Why don't you and I have a go?" Saaya teased as brown eyes glared up at her, "It could help build your arm strength too. Stamina is important for a stage girl, isn't it?". 

"Well, yes it is but no thank you, these hands were made to be pampered, not to lift things up or be slammed to a table, Yamabuki-han" Kaoruko retorted and folded her arms across her chest, chin up in the air as an afterthought passed in her mind, " _Wielding a naginata against your friends and weird creatures also helps with that stamina_ ". 

But Saaya didn't need to be cognizant to that aberrant detail. 

The brunette laughed, "Once a princess, _always_ a princess". 

Kaoruko agreed with a smug smile, "And don't _you_ forget that" she said before a thought occurred, "Oh, carry me. I want to see if you can do that and then I'll know for sure if baking helps". 

"Right now?". 

"Yes" Kaoruko answered and relaxed her posture, "It will be a true test". 

And not at all an excuse to get closer to Saaya. 

Saaya could only chuckle in a nonplussed way at the girl's antics, already familiar with them and knew it was futile to convince Kaoruko otherwise. Her slight goading didn't go amiss, trying to make it seem like a challenge so Saaya met it head on, easily doing so. 

Kaoruko didn't even see the brunette move, feeling a hand on her lower back and the other behind her knees. 

"Up we go!" Saaya grinned as Kaoruko let out a small scream and clung onto her quickly, arms wrapping behind her head. 

"You could have warned me!". 

"I _could_ have but this way, you get to see properly that I can lift you without you needing to be prepared" Saaya reasoned veraciously, her smirk making the heiress roll her eyes. 

Saaya had already proved that point as the heiress was nestled against her chest comfortably, the arms supporting her using barely any strength from what Kaoruko could tell. 

"Hm, well, you might have a point" Kaoruko replied and looked down into blue eyes, "But now that I know you can carry me, you do realise that I am going to expect it more often?" she smirked. 

The brunette avowed that without hesitation, meeting Kaoruko's gaze as her hands had crawled up to nestle on the nape of her neck, beneath her ponytail. 

"What the princess wants, the princess gets, right?".

The earnestness of the comment was enough to derail Kaoruko from any scathing sarcasm or demand she had as Saaya's endless eyes seem to be luring her in, making her renitent to her charms but failing. 

She should have taken Arisa's warning more seriously. 

Saaya was sweet enough to make _anyone_ melt. 


	34. [G] Yukina and Fumi - Take The Lead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukina is unable to grasp the thought process of acting which prompts Fumi into taking a different approach with her..
> 
> Tags: Fluff-Crossover

* * *

If Akira and Hikari had a child, Fumi would be looking at her. 

Fumi was racking her brain in trying to figure out a way to break the ice with Yukina but the girl was unreadable, farouche and honestly, slightly dyspeptic. 

While Fumi herself many have those similar qualities, she was capable of carrying on conversations outside of her interests, something that Yukina hadn't quite managed. 

She watched Yukina scrutinise the script in her hand as they sat outside in the Rinmeikan courtyard, her brows slightly furrowed as she read out a stage direction. 

"Holds pensive gaze towards audience, being forlorn and sad is key" Yukina said and looked up at Fumi, "I don't understand, is my character upset at the audience? What did they do to her?". 

Fumi stifled a sigh, and a chuckle at Yukina's analysis, "Not the audience per se. It's important to let them be aware of the grief your character feels in regards to losing someone she loves". 

"But the other woman is still alive. Isn't behaving that way over a break up quite dramatic?". 

"Uh.." was all Fumi could emit as Yukina stared at her, waiting for an answer that was supposedly meant to follow the parallels of common sense. 

Something that the world of theatre didn't really pertain to, such as talking giraffes. 

The blonde realised that she would be required to take a different approach with Yukina as the subtle yet informative advice was clearly going over the girl's head. Fumi had to bring out the big guns in order to break Yukina out of her one directional thinking in regards to acting. Her neoteric criticism was warranted but Yukina's inability to grasp the fundamental concepts was the issue here. 

Clearly the girl hadn't experienced a break up so that wouldn't help in terms of understanding. 

Perhaps a direct show and tell might aid her so Fumi assembled her role as Yukina's character, a broken-hearted woman who was in the process of a soliloquy to her ex whom had moved on. 

She cleared her throat and smiled at the girl. 

"Yumeoji-san?".

"Let me show you an example". 

"Of what?". 

Fumi looked straight ahead into the afternoon sun that was trying to break through the thicket of clouds, her eyes tracing the patterns. 

She channelled in the information regarding her character and the role, preparing to present her strife as transparently as possible. 

"It was cruel of you to leave me in such a way. You're nothing but a coward, running away like that. Did you think to look back, did it even cross your mind to realise that you were the conduce to my happiness and pain?". 

Fumi internally flinched; Yachiyo would have loved this she grinned inwardly whilst staying in character. 

Yukina opened her mouth before she noticed that the lines on the script matched what Fumi was saying. She couldn't deny how fascinating it was for Fumi to just switch into character like that, expression morose and neutral and yet it was plain to see the strife. 

Fumi sighed, hands balled on her lap as she turned away from the sunset and looked towards the building so that Yukina could see her face and the way she was controlling her countenance.

"Was I truly not to blame for your departure, as you said? Did you honestly leave me to find yourself, to learn to love yourself better? Lies, nothing but lies escape the crevices of your mouth" she continued, a tinge of bitterness in her tone, "All your words were nothing but a sanctuary for yourself, to aid the guilt in leaving me. Someone who would have given you the world in her palms, should you have asked for it. But it wasn't enough..".

Yukina was captivated, her fingers gripping the script, eyes unable to tear away from Fumi's pained expression.

The blonde scoffed sardonically, the corners of her mouth turning upwards, “Then run, my love. Be free to your hearts content for I won't be here when you return, no. What you seek to find is _nothing_ more than a mirage of your selfishness". 

Gone was the forlorn aura on Fumi's face, replaced with a calmness that was just as foreboding, like a person who was done with being let down repeatedly. 

Ready to move on. 

It was positively chilling, Yukina could feel the transition in her bones. 

"A denouement, you don't get that do you? No pause, no terminus, no cessation. The spiral that never ceases, curving through the gorges of the mind, dragging you under. So be it".

The last three words were ushered out in a whisper, a finality as Fumi broke from character and glanced at Yukina.

It was safe to say that _this_ was the most she had seen of the girl's guise beyond her equable look.

Yukina's eyes were set, determined and Fumi wasn’t sure if she was seeing things but there was a red tinge to her cheeks. 

"Yumeoji-san..that was superb. You are a virtuoso at your craft".

Fumi laughed, delighted she was able to sway Yukina, "Ah I wouldn't go _that_ far but thank you. So, if you were try something like that, but with your own twist, it would reach the audience better".

"I see. Your example itself is truly remarkable. I was stunned".

Which was prevalent in the golden eyes, much to Fumi's amusement.

"Well I’ll be looking forward to your version. I kniw you can do this, Minato-san" she encouraged.

"Would it be possible for you to teach me further? I wouldn't mind being on the receiving end of that, now that I think on it, even if you were to leave me" Yukina disclosed, vision never leaving Fumi's, "Your passion was convincing". 

The blonde was convinced Yukina had gotten closer, "Sure, that shouldn't be a problem" she answered, unsure how to take the rest of what Yukina had uttered, "I'm flattered you think so. Maybe the stage will be to your liking, especially with your vocals". 

"Possibly with your unwavering guidance so, I'm in your care, Yumeoji-san" she smiled. 

Stoic Yukina was easy to handle, emotive Yukina was new territory. 

But Fumi didn't mind, there was something charming about Roselia's enigmatic leader. 

And oddly familiar. 


End file.
